The World Rests At Your Feet
by ArchimedesAckermann
Summary: Camilla Kazama has dedicated her life to the American government, willing to do anything for them. But after happening upon a mad scientist who believes his creation can traverse time, secrets are unsealed and Camilla swears to protect the ones she loves. Even if she has to destroy the world and rebuild it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what AMVs do to me. I decided to watch some Hakuouki AMVs, and here is a new story for y'all! Ugh, I still have like, ten other stories... But I'll get to them someday!**

 **Well, I hope you like this, and please review. Flames will be ignored since they are useless.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot and my OCs. And APPLAUSE TO MY AMAZING BETA** ImpracticalDemon **! Please check out her Hakuouki story, The Teachings of Demons, it is amazing, and y'all will love it! **

"That was an awesome lecture!" a Japanese American girl of eighteen squealed, clapping her hands together in delight.

Her older brother laughed, "Of course you thought so, you little history nerd."

The girl sighed wistfully, almost longingly, "If we could go back in time, think of all the things we could witness firsthand!"

"Would you try to change anything?" her brother inquired out of pure curiosity. They walked down streets of a city that was occupied by American troops. "The temptation of such power and control…"

His sister smacked his arm.

"Do you realize how dangerous that is? Changing history? So many things can go wrong! It's like a house of cards. One misplaced or changed, and the entire things collapses," she said ominously.

"But all the events that occur happen because of many different reasons," her brother countered.

She rolled her eyes. "It's like Murphy's Law. Anything that can happen, will happen, Vince."

"When are you getting called back, Cam?" Vincent asked, changing the subject. "I heard Nick wanted to talk to you before next Monday. That's when he's getting called back."

"Lucky army bastards," Camilla groaned, pouting. "The snipers are required to return in two days."

He set his hand on her black hair that had streaks of blonde highlights. His face was solemn, "I always worry about you."

"You've said that so many times," Camilla groused, metallic gray eyes conveying her exasperation. "You're an army doctor. You could accidentally get killed even though you're not trained specifically to fight." She smiled proudly, "Besides, I'm a certified doctor as well. Obviously not as good as you, but if someone's bleeding out, I can make sure they survive long enough to get to you."

Vincent sighed, looking slightly reluctant as he decided to say what was on his mind, "That's not the only thing I'm worried about. I'm also concerned for your mental state. Kill-"

"I'm okay," she said forcefully, aura darkening. "Vincent, this is what I choose to do for the rest of my life. Those people that I kill? If I don't kill them, they kill my comrades. Obviously I would choose to kill them instead of letting my friends die." She looked away, "I don't feel pleasure when I kill them, but it's necessary." Her shoulders slumped, "Can we not talk about this?"

He looked after his younger sister sadly, but relented, "Yeah, sure. What do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Are you going to order food or make it?" Camilla asked. She waved to a female American soldier that had become her friend over the weeks spent together in Afghanistan.

"Make it if I can," he answered simply. "Who's that?" he asked, curiosity piqued.

Camilla laughed, "You think she's pretty!" Vincent blushed, sputtering. "Aw, it's okay. She's single, as far as I know. Her name's Sophie. She's a nice girl, Vince." She turned towards Sophie, "HEY! SOPHIE!"

"Shut up, Camilla!" Vincent hissed, blushing.

The blonde girl walked over, dressed in military fatigues, "Yo, Kazama. What's up? On break?"

"Yeah, for just two days," Camilla sighed, pouting.

Sophie smirked, "Aw, poor you." She glanced at Vincent, "Hey, who's this guy?"

"This is Vincent, my older brother," Camilla said, grinning widely. "He's single."

"Camilla!" Vincent exclaimed, mortified. But he greeted Sophie warmly, "Hey, I've heard a lot about you from Cam."

"All good things I hope," the pretty blonde said flirtatiously. "She told me some things about you, but I never realized how handsome you are."

Camilla smirked, and saluted her brother, skipping away from the scene. "I'm going to go find Nick, kay?"

Her on-and-off boyfriend stood at the door of the inn, looking slightly unhappy. She sighed, "What's up, Nick? You want to get back together or something?"

He looked down, red hair forming a curtain in front of his hazel eyes, "Yeah."

Even though she no longer had feelings for him, she felt her heart soften at his downtrodden look. She wrapped her right arm around his shoulders, "Nick, you realize that this relationship isn't healthy? We can't keep going like this. We need to move on from each other."

Nick stared at her, "But I don't want to lose you!"

"We'll still be friends if you want," she said placatingly. "This girlfriend-boyfriend relationship isn't working."

"Am I just not enough? What did I do?" he said sadly, looking up at her.

She sighed, slightly irritated, "No, Nick. There's nothing you did wrong. We just don't click." _I don't seem to click with anyone,_ she thought morosely.

He pulled away from her, "We don't click, huh?" He slumped into the wooden chair in the lobby of the inn. "Can you leave, Cam? I just need to be alone for a while."

Camilla gazed at him, slightly pitying this wreck of a man. His brother had been killed right in front of him when their platoon was ambushed, and he'd never recovered. She understood the pain of losing someone you loved, but he should've at least gotten help through therapy. "I'm sorry, Nick."

Two days had passed, and she bid her brother goodbye, ready to return to the battlefield. "Be careful, okay?" Vincent whispered, hugging her tight.

Sophie clasped her arm, nodding once, "Good luck, soldier."

Camilla hugged them both, and then got into the car that was sent to retrieve her. "See you!" she called out, hoping that she would see them later. She glanced around, but did not see Nick. She sighed internally.

"We'll be waiting," Vincent said, eyes creased with worry.

* * *

Camilla knelt on the roof of a small building flanking a more complex structure, keeping an eye out for any potential threats to her team's mission of infiltrating the larger facility. There were reports that noted suspicious activity in this building, and her platoon was commissioned with searching it. Behind her lay two dead militants who had confronted her after she scaled the building. "Okay, the area's clear," she whispered into her headset.

"Roger," her captain murmured back. A moment later, dark figures dressed in darker colored military fatigues appeared into her field of vision, headed for the main building. Once they were safely inside the main building, she entered the building she had been occupying. It was a small structure, and conveniently placed at an angle in front of the main building. As they were slightly short of men, she volunteered to secure the small side building. Though she obviously wasn't the best sniper the American army had, her marksmanship was exceptional, and such a small building would be easily secured by her. Hopefully.

Silencer securely attached to her Barrett MRAD, she snuck into the building. The militants inside were easily dispatched, but once she entered the center of the building, everything changed.

Camilla stared, eyes wide and mouth gaping, "What the hell is that?"

A large spherical structure sat on a platform, gray and made purely out of metal. It didn't seem to be a weapon for it couldn't be moved.

"Do you like it?" an unfamiliar voice asked in heavily accented English. Camilla whirled around, rifle aimed at the man's heart. He laughed, putting up his hands in a surrendering gesture, "I'm just a scientist. And this is my greatest invention."

"What is it?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

He smiled widely, "Why, it's a time machine, able to send you hundreds of years into the past."

She blinked, and then laughed disbelievingly, "That's impossible."

"I haven't tested it yet, but time travel is definitely possible," he said, stilling smiling. He was dressed in jeans and a t shirt, instead of the white scientist jacket she was expecting. "Would you like to take a closer look?"

"No thanks," she said coldly, still trying to discern whether or not this man posed a threat to her and her comrades.

"Just go closer to take a look! It's not going to hurt," he urged her.

She was already only a few feet away from it, so she stepped closer, somehow drawn to it. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion and sudden dread, and she turned her gun onto him. Suspicion turned into shock when she saw him press a few buttons on the control panel. Without hesitation, she pulled the trigger and watched the bullet drive into his heart, instantly killing him. But she was a second too slow. The ground under her shifted up sharply, and she was thrown towards the machine that the scientist claimed to be able to traverse time. To her horror it opened up, allowing her to fall into it with a painful landing. "Fuck," she swore, cursing her own stupidity. She should have killed him as soon as she saw him. "How the hell do I get out of this thing?" she looked around, frowning as she searched for an exit.

Suddenly, the machine started to whir, spinning around her. As it spun faster and faster, Camilla realized her body felt lighter and lighter, until everything went white.

* * *

"Where the hell did that crazy son of a bitch send me?" she growled, looking around at her surroundings. "Damn, it really worked." She was obviously no longer in Afghanistan. The buildings around her were made out of wood, and had structures that were distinctly Japanese. The dirt road and lack of any modern machinery like cars or electronic lights told her that she truly was in the past.

She looked down at her dark clothes, grateful that they at least covered her entire body. Sighing, Camilla stared up at the clear blue sky. She'd have to find out what year she was in, and where, in order to correctly judge how she should act until she could find a way back. If she could.

She was no scientist. A doctor and a professional sniper, yes, but not a scientist.

"Maybe I should just walk around. It'll be easier to listen in on what people are saying, but I'll have to be discreet," she mused aloud.

Walking around the edge of the wooden building, she peered into it, grinning in triumph when she realized that it looked like a restaurant. She walked past, hoping to catch word of anything that might help her determine where she was, and when.

"...those Shinsengumi bastards…!" a man roared angrily from inside the restaurant.

Camilla froze. _Shinsengumi? So I'm in Kyoto, within the time span of 1864 to 1869. It doesn't seem as if a civil war is taking place, so it should be before the Boshin War, which started in 1868._ She quickly moved out of sight when she saw people walk out of the building, not wanting to attract any attention. Her clothing definitely was out of place, and she had no place to hide her rifle, which would attract curiosity and maybe panic. Camilla thanked God that her parents were Japanese, and had forced her to learn how to speak Japanese and read and write kanji.

Now all she had to do was find a way to earn some money. "What can I do?" she wondered, frowning in concentration. "Working as an assistant really wouldn't help me earn money quickly enough. I don't have all the time in the world." She sighed morosely, "And I can't work as a guard or something, because I don't have a fucking sword, and I'm only average at fencing." She snorted, "Average in an American high school fencing club. Definitely not top quality samurai material."

Suddenly, her eyes lit up, "Geisha!" But then she frowned, remembering how young one had to be to start training to become a geisha, and how much time she would have to commit to it. "Ugh, and I'll have to lose my virginity or something."

Noticing the darkening of the sky, she sighed, "I guess trying won't hurt." Glancing at her rifle, she pursed her lips, addressing it sadly, "I'll have to put you somewhere else."

After hiding her rifle, she headed towards Shimabara, hoping her past obsession with traditional Japanese culture would help her.

"Konnichiwa," she greeted the woman politely. "I would like to meet the okasan and apply for a job as a geisha."

After being introduced to the okasan, the older woman stared at her, eyes narrowed, "You are too old to start training."

"I know a lot of the customs already," Camilla said softly, body positioned in a submissive posture. "I am in desperate need of money, okasan, and I would be willing to do much to earn a position as a fully-fledged geisha."

The older woman continued scrutinizing her, and turned to the young girl standing behind her inconspicuously. "Take this young lady to one of the dressing rooms, and have Haka-san dress her in some more proper clothing."

And so, Camilla was taken to a room where a professional looking woman had her take off her clothes. "Wait, can you save those clothes?" Camilla asked hurriedly, seeing that the woman, Haka Ryou, was about to throw them away. Haka looked at her strangely, but nodded without prying. "Arigatou," she said gratefully.

The okasan sized Camilla up, eyes slightly narrowed. After a moment or two, she said, "You'd make a good minarai for now. After a week of observation, you will be tested on your skills. If you pass, you can become a geisha."

Camilla's eyes widened, and she bowed at the waist, "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"What is your name?" the okasan asked, writing something down on a beautifully bound book.

Camilla blinked, hesitating for a millisecond before responding, "Kazama Kawaru."

"Take Kazama-san to the minarai dorms. Your training begins tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N AND I AM BACK! With a new chapter cause this is just what AMVs do to me...**

 **I hope you enjoy, and review!**

 **And another thank you to Impractical Demon for fixing my grammar and diction to make it more pleasant to read for y'all.**

 **Edit 5/28/16: Camilla goes back in time to 1864, not 1866. Sorry!**

 **Edit 5/29/16: Hehe, sorry, but the Ikedaya Incident is during 1864 not 1866. Oopsies..**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Camilla discovered that the year was currently 1864, the year of the Ikedaya Incident. For the two months she had stayed at Shimabara, she only saw the Shinsengumi twice, and it was only the same three people, Nagakura Shinpachi, Toudou Heisuke and Harada Sanosuke. To be frank, she was astonished when she saw how they looked. Their hair color was so different from the typical Japanese citizen that if she didn't know they were fully Japanese, she would have believed they were foreigners.

Though they had been depicted by historians as brutal and ruthless killing machines, the three men were pretty friendly. Camilla's face saddened as she remembered the tragic death of the young and handsome man, Toudou Heisuke.

Defecting to Itou Kashitarou's faction, he was killed in the Aburakoji Affair by a new member who did not know of Kondo Isami's wish to spare his life.

"Kawa-chan!" her former onee-san, Sakurai Jun, chirped cheerfully. "Nice job last night! Okasan was really impressed!"

Bowing low, Camilla said modestly, "I'm nearly as good as Jun-san."

"You've really improved since you began as a minarai, Kawa-chan. You're such a fast learner," the older woman said truthfully.

Smiling demurely, Camilla said softly, "I need the money, so I have to do my best." Being a geisha brought in so much money, Camilla had been able to pay off a black market merchant into selling her the most modern guns of that time, along with ammunition. Though she was required to know martial arts before joining the army, she still didn't feel safe without a gun.

* * *

Tonight was the night she would be meeting her supplier with the money. At midnight, she dug out the clothes she was first wearing when she got here. Black military fatigues that blended nicely into the shadows, and a black sash that would hide her face.

"Nijimura," she said coldly, facing the man a few blocks away from the entrance to Shimabara.

The man turned to face her, "You have the money?"

"All 100 ryos," Camilla said, handing over the bag of money. The man took it from her, and poured out the coins, counting them. She blinked, and then sighed. Of course he had to count it.

Five minutes later, he looked up and nodded. Camilla inclined her head, "I might look for you later for more bullets."

"You know where to find me," he replied, taking the money and vanishing into the night.

She pulled out her gun, keeping her finger on the safety just in case she bumped into unsavory characters.

As she stealthily made her way back, she started to think about how she would go about finding a way to return to the modern period. "Maybe I could somehow stowaway onto a ship to Europe. There might be books there from the ancient times…" Suddenly, she stopped, ears straining to hear. "What was that?"

Shouts resounded through the night's silence. Eyes widening in alarm, Camilla ran towards the sound, instinctively headed towards the source of the sound to try and see if she could help. She blamed her brother, who always told her that if she had the power to help someone, it was her responsibility and duty to do so.

Turning a corner, she nearly crashed into a young girl dressed in a hakama and yukata, instead of the usual kimono. "Hey, are you alright?" Camilla asked softly. Looking up, she noticed two men who were most likely ronin chasing after her holding swords. "Hey, go hide over there," she said quickly, shoving the terrified girl into a dark dead end with crates that she could hide behind. After making sure the girl was properly hidden from sight, Camilla turned to face the two ronin.

The two men looked at her, thinking that she was a man and asked, "Where did that boy go?"

"What do you want with him?" she asked, playing along with the idea that they were all male. "He's just a young boy, what did he do?"

"It ain't your business!" one of the men snarled. He looked at Camilla with contempt, "Where's your own sword? Not good enough for one?"

The other man snorted. "Yeah, don't butt into real men's business." He drew his sword menacingly, and sneered, "You can't even defend yourself."

Camilla rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, the man on her right suddenly shouted out in pain as a sword was driven through his stomach. Camilla gasped, jumping back. The dying man's companion also moved back in alarm, holding his sword defensively. Turning around, they were faced with two men who were wearing the trademark Shinsengumi haori. However, the concerning thing was the color of their hair and eyes. Their hair was pure white, and their irises were glowing a menacing red. One of the white haired men pulled his sword from the man's body, lips drawn in a snarling grin. "BLOOD!" the white haired Shinsengumi man screamed, stabbing his blade into the already dead man over and over again. He, or it, was laughing a high pitched laugh that was tainted with insanity.

The man that was chasing the young girl drew his sword, striking at the white haired man that wasn't mutilating his companion. "Hah, take that!" the man shouted in triumph when his sword slashed through the left side of its torso.

To Camilla and the man's surprise and horror, instead of falling back, the white haired man moved forward as if the sword didn't even strike him, and stabbed its sword into the man's abdomen. The white haired man who had finally finished mutilating the dead men turned towards Camilla. She stepped back in horror. What were these people? _Monsters,_ she corrected herself. These were monsters, not people. Without hesitation, she raised her gun and shot the monster facing her through the head. To her relief, the monster collapsed onto the ground, dead. "Look out!" the other girl's voice rang out.

Camilla whirled around, eyes going wide when she saw a gleaming blade rushing towards her face. Instinctively, she held up her arms as an attempt to shield herself. The blade crashed into her gun, and slid off the barrel, cutting into her arm. Gritting her teeth in pain, she jumped away from the monster, ready to pull the trigger and kill it. Just as she pulled the trigger, the monster was skewered through the heart with a sword.

She looked up sharply, gun cocked and ready to destroy any threats to her. A handsome man who was wearing the same blue haori as the monsters stood there, indigo hair tied into a side ponytail and deep blue eyes staring coldly at her. _Shit_. Camilla backed away, suddenly terrified.

"Aw, Hajime-kun, you killed them off so quickly. I was hoping to kill them all tonight," a new and unfamiliar voice said coyly. Turning, Camilla saw a taller man who was just as handsome, with reddish brown hair and cold emerald eyes that spoke of death and murder. A sly smirk played on his lips, and she could tell that this man was just as dangerous, if not more, than the one with indigo hair.

"We were charged with this task, so it is prudent that we do it as quickly and efficiently as possible," the indigo haired man said quietly. He pointed his sword at Camilla, "Do not run."

"Or we'll kill you," a new voice said with authority. A man with long flowing black hair that was tied into a ponytail appeared on the scene. He turned towards the dead end, looking straight at the young girl Camilla had hidden earlier that night. "You come out as well."

The girl stared at him for a second, before fainting. Camilla resisted the urge to facepalm, sighing internally instead. "What are you going to do with us?" she demanded. "That boy had nothing to do with this."

"It doesn't matter if he had anything to do with the actual conflict. If he witnessed it, then he needs to be brought in," the black haired man said shortly.

"Shouldn't we just kill them now?" the brown haired man asked, sounding genuinely confused.

The indigo haired man, who Camilla had concluded was Saitou Hajime, just glanced at the black haired man. Maybe that man was Hijikata Toshizo. Or Kondo Isami. "We'll bring them in for questioning," he replied. Looking at Camilla, he pointed his sword at her, "If you do not allow yourself to be tied up, we will kill you."

Saitou turned towards her, "And hand over your weapons."

She knew he had seen her gun, so she reluctantly handed it over. The other two men tensed at the sight of the Western weapon, eyeing her with suspicion. After having her hands tied behind her back, they forced her to walk between them, swords at the ready. "So," she said awkwardly, trying to make conversation. "You guys are the Shinsengumi, right?"

The black haired man looked at her strangely, but did not answer. Slightly disheartened, Camilla gave up, resorting to thinking of how to get back to Shimabara.

The walk was short, for they were close to the Shinsengumi headquarters. The young girl was carried off to another room since she was still unconscious.

"It's late, and the others won't be up," the black haired man mused, and then led Camilla to the same room the young girl was taken to. "You will be interrogated in the morning. Do not try to run."

Camilla lied down on the futon, stared at the young girl who was lying unconscious. "Who are you?" she wondered softly. "Why do you look so familiar?"

* * *

When Camilla woke up, the girl was also conscious, and terrified if her eyes correctly showed her emotions. "Hey, calm down, it's going to be okay," Camilla soothed, sitting up with slight difficulty because her hands were still tied behind her back. "Hey, what's your name?"

The girl looked at her, calming down slightly when she recognized the man who had saved her life. "Yukimura Chizuru. Thank you for saving my life yesterday."

Camilla froze. _Yukimura Chizuru? That… was my mother's name!_

"You are both awake?" an unfamiliar voice called out from outside.

The two turned around, and Camilla answered, "Yes."

The door slid open, and a middle aged man walked in. His face and expression was gentle and kind, more compassionate than the three men she'd met last night. "You will be interrogated now." He knelt down, and untied their bindings, "I'm really sorry. These bindings must have been very uncomfortable to sleep with. That Souji." After they were both untied, he stood up, "Please follow me."

They followed the man into a larger room where nine other men sat. "Here are the witnesses."

The man at the front and center looked up. Camilla assumed that this was Kondo Isami, the leader of the Shinsengumi. "Ah, hello! I am Kondo Isami," he said politely. Pointing at the black haired man from last night, he said, "This is Hijikata Toshizou, and the one to my left is Sanan-"

"Kondo-san, what are you doing?" Hijikata interrupted irritably. "We're not here for pleasantries! These are our prisoners and witnesses to an important secret!"

"Those are the witnesses?" Toudou Heisuke asked in disbelief. "One of them's just a kid!" he exclaimed, pointing at Chizuru.

Nagakura Shinpachi and Harada Sanosuke both laughed, and the brown haired man reached over to grind his knuckles into Heisuke's hair, "Who're you calling kid? You're just a kid yourself!"

"Say the old men!" Heisuke retorted, holding his head away from Nagakura.

The spearman grinned, "I'm no old man, but I can't say so for Shinpachi."

"Are you betraying me, Sano?!" Nagakura said loudly, looking playfully offended.

Hijikata growled, "Shut up, you three! This is serious!" After the three in the back went quiet, he turned to Saitou, "What happened?"

"While we were tracking the failed ones, we heard some noises that sounded like them. Once we reached the scene, there were two dead ronin who looked as if they were killed by the failed ones. One of the failed ones was dead, with a bullet hole through his head. The other one was about to kill this man," he pointed at Camilla. "But when I killed it, he also shot it through the head." He gestured at Chizuru, "This one was hiding behind some crates."

"Yeah, he was hiding behind some crates, so obviously he didn't see anything," Camilla pointed out.

Hijikata stared at the two of them, eyes narrowed, "But you still saw it." He scrutinized them closely, and for some reason, Camilla suddenly thought that maybe he could tell that they were women. Her fatigues barely hid her breasts, and the only reason why people thought she was a man was because no woman wore clothes like that.

"So we should kill them then," Okita Souji said bluntly, eyes gleaming with the air of a predator.

Camilla glared, trying to ignore her terror. She didn't want to die. "Don't I have a right to protect myself? Those men were going to kill me, and then Yukimura most likely. I obviously didn't want to die, so I killed them. Is that not okay for me to do?"

Kondo blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Why are you going to kill us?" Camilla demanded hotly. She glared at them all, "You all kill on a daily basis, but I can't? What gives you the right to kill us just because we've defended ourselves from those crazy psychos?"

"You're not here because you killed them," Okita said, rolling his eyes. "You're here because-"

"If they don't know why they're here, then can't we just let them go?" Kondo asked, and Camilla was struck with how naive and pure the commander of the Shinsengumi sounded.

"Even if they don't know what it is, they still saw it," Hijikata said harshly. "They might accidentally spill without knowing they did so, so no, we can't just let them go."

"Then shouldn't we just kill them?" Okita asked again, looking bored.

Hijikata held up a hand, staring even closer at them. "No, shut up." He narrowed his eyes, "What I want to know though, is why two young women are wandering around at night in Kyoto. And why one of them is in possession of a gun."

Silence filled the room.

"What?! Two women?" Kondo cried out, looking horrified at his mistake.

"They don't look like women!" Nagakura exclaimed. He squinted his eyes, "Well, the younger one does look pretty feminine."

Camilla stared at him, offended. Okita smiled slyly, "Then maybe we should have them strip!"

Chizuru gasped, flushing red, opening her mouth to protest. Kondo frowned, "No! Of course we shouldn't do that!" He looked at them apologetically, "I apologize for how you were treated. Don't worry, we won't hurt you!" He looked at Hijikata, "We should let them go. They're just two girls."

San'nan interrupted, "If I may, Commander, it is very suspicious that the young girl there is in possession of a gun."

They all turned to stare at Camilla, who gulped. "What is your name?"

She stammered out, "K-Kazama Kawaru."

"Kazama Kawaru?" Harada repeated, looking thoughtful. "Wait, aren't you a geisha?"

 _Fuck my life._

Heisuke and Nagakura also looked at her. "She does look familiar!"

The atmosphere turned tense. "Are you a spy?" Hijikata growled, hand on the hilt of his sword. "What is your purpose?"

"I swear I'm not a spy!" she said hastily. At their disbelieving look she said, "My home is in America, and I was sent here as a, uh, ambassador! And I got separated from the others-"

"Then why do you need a gun?" Okita asked. "I think the safest way is to just kill her. Being a geisha allows her to hear a lot of valuable information from the men she entertains. And for her to be out last night just when the failed ones escaped? It's too much to be a coincidence."

"But it is!" Camilla protested. "I snuck out to give money to the man who supplied me with my gun. It's not suddenly illegal to buy a gun, is it?"

"I don't think we should kill her," Kondo said, disagreeing with Okita. "Let's just keep the two of them here under surveillance for a while."

"What is your name?" San'nan asked Chizuru.

Chizuru looked up, frightened, "Yukimura Chizuru."

The captains all tensed, staring at her. "Yukimura? Do you know Yukimura Koudou?"

"He's my father!" she answered, eyes lighting up. "Do you know where he is?"

Camilla watched as the captains questioned Chizuru on her father and why she came to Kyoto to find him. _Nowhere in history is a scientist named Yukimura Koudou mentioned. I've searched up everything I could about this period when I went through that samurai phase. I couldn't have missed anything._ She swept the room with her eyes, _What's going on?_

"Saito-san, can you take Yukimura-san and Kazama-san to their room?" San'nan asked politely, indicating that they had a lot to discuss, without the two girls present.

Saito nodded, getting up from his seat. Camilla and Chizuru followed him out the door obediently. Camilla's mind reeled, _What does this mean?_

"Saito-san," Camilla began, eyeing him. "How long will we have to stay here?"

Saito glanced at her, and his voice was cold, "Until the threat of the Choshu clan is eliminated."

"What?" Camilla exclaimed, eyes wide. "I need to work-!"

"One of our captains will go to Shimabara and retrieve your belongings. But until the shogun's power is secure, you will not be allowed to leave this place," Saito said bluntly. Without another word, he turned around and left.

Camilla glared after the man, now regretting her decision to save Chizuru. Now how would she be able to research how to get back home? She sat down in front of the desk, scowling.

"Um, Kazama-san," Chizuru began softly, body tense and nervous. "I'm really sorry for dragging you into this."

Camilla blinked, surprised, "Why are you sorry?"

"If I wasn't in trouble last night, you wouldn't have been involved in this," the younger girl explained, looking guilty.

The older girl set her hand on Chizuru's shoulder, "It's okay. I made the decision to help you. It's not your fault." Chizuru smiled up at her, and Camilla smiled. "Everything'll be okay. I'll protect you." _Because if I don't, my own existence might be erased._

Chizuru looked down, squirming slightly. After seeing Camilla's questioning look, the younger girl blurted out, "I just feel useless, because I can't fight. I won't be-"

"You weren't raised to fight," Camilla deadpanned. "I was trained to fight and protect those who cannot protect themselves. Besides, you can probably do a lot more than I can with other stuff, like cleaning and washing."

Chizuru gazed up at the older girl, awe and respect filled her face, "Arigatou, Kazama-san!"

"And don't call me that. Kawaru is fine," Camilla said affectionately. Even though she had just met Chizuru, the younger girl's vulnerability appealed to her protective side, bringing out the person Sophie and Vincent saw. The person that would destroy anyone and anything that she considered under her protection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Hope you guys like this new chapter, which also talks about the American Civil War! :)**

 **And a great big thank you to my beta, _ImpracticalDemon!_ She's awesome!**

Chapter 3

In the morning, Chizuru was taken first to meeting room, leaving Camilla in their room alone with a man who was dressed like a ninja, named Yamazaki Susumu. "So you're a ninja?" she asked politely, taking in the man's appearance.

"Of sorts, yes," he replied shortly, not giving away any information.

Camilla nodded, falling silent. It was hard for her to get to know people, but once she became friends with them, her love for them would burn as brightly as the sun. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for them.

And now, she desperately hoped she wouldn't come to love these people. She knew herself, so she knew that she would never be able to stand by and watch them die one by one.

When Chizuru returned, Saito escorted Camilla to the meeting room as well.

"Kazama-san," Kondo said amiably. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you," Camilla said, bowing. She took a seat in the middle of the room, feeling slightly like a cornered animal.

"We will be sending men over to Shimabara to retrieve your belongings. Is there anything you want specifically to be brought back?" Hijikata asked, sounding as if he wasn't the one who suggested retrieving her belongings.

Camilla sneaked a look around the room, and said boldly, "I have another hidden gun in my okiya. It's under a loose floorboard under my bed."

Hijikata stared at her incredulously, "You want us to retrieve another one of your guns? Do-"

"You don't have to give it to me," Camilla said hastily. She bowed in apology for interrupting him, but continued, "I just don't want it to go missing. It's as important to me as your swords are to you."

Kondo's expression softened when he saw her genuine dedication to her guns. It was obvious that some others also felt the same way. He nodded, before Hijikata could say anything, and agreed, "Of course!"

"Kondo-san!" Hijikata exclaimed exasperatedly.

The commander blinked at his vice commander. "She hasn't done anything wrong so far, and if that gun really is very important to her, then it should be no problem to just bring it back. As long as she doesn't have it in her possession without our permission then it'll be fine."

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Camilla thanked him enthusiastically, relieved that they were not so hostile that they wouldn't do that for her.

"You will be restricted to your room, until further evaluation," San'nan said, tone far colder than Kondo's. "A guard will be posted at your room throughout the day and night."

Camilla sighed internally. Even though being a geisha brought in lots of money quickly, she realized that it was also very suspicious. Men were at their most vulnerable around geisha, and that fact that she was caught with a gun wandering around in the middle of the night worked against her. "Hai," she said, bowing her head. There was nothing she could do. She was unarmed, and surrounded by ten incredibly skilled swordsmen who would not hesitate to kill any threats.

* * *

It was boring, staying in a room all day without being able to go out except for a bath. At least she had Chizuru as company, along with a captain who had guard duty that day.

"Kawaru-chan, can you tell another story?" Chizuru asked politely.

Camilla sat down, an easy smile on her lips, "Yeah, I'll tell you about how I became a soldier in the American army."

Chizuru's face was bright and eager. Okita, their guard for the day, scoffed, "The American army doesn't take women soldiers."

Camilla smirked, "Amazing things can happen when cross dressing and a desperate need for enlistees add up. And if I didn't join the American army before, how would I know how to shoot a gun and fight?" She looked at Okita, daring him to voice their suspicions about her. She wasn't stupid. She knew they believed that maybe she was a Choshu spy.

When Okita stayed silent, Camilla continued with her story, "If you didn't know, for the past four years, the United States of America has been fighting a civil war. The North against the South. I lived in the North, and after New York City was wracked with riots protesting against the draft that the Northern government had created, I decided that I also wanted to help fight for the abolition of slavery. So I dressed up as a boy and joined the army."

"Wow," Chizuru breathed, eyes wide in admiration. "Was it scary?"

"Oh yeah, it was terrifying. Every day, I would wonder if anyone realized I was a woman," Camilla admitted. None of what she was saying was true, but it was a believable story and a credible background that would explain a lot of things about her.

"Did you get caught?" Chizuru asked. She really was the best listener.

Camilla nodded, and looked slightly sheepish, "But it's nothing as dramatic as being shot and then found out by the doctor or something. I was part of General William Tecumseh Sherman's army, and after we conquered Atlanta, Georgia, Uncle Billy decided that we should march all the way through Georgia and to the East Coast. On that march, I hid away in a lake to wash because I hadn't washed in weeks. I thought the coast was clear, and no one could find me, but of course, General Sherman himself walks in on me."

Okita snickered from outside, "That's so anticlimactic."

Camilla pouted, huffing, "I know! It was so embarrassing… But he reacted pretty well. Told me that he'd always thought there was something off about me, and that he was glad I was a woman instead of some Southern spy." She pointedly ignored Okita, who was scrutinizing her. She looked back at Chizuru, whose face was red. "Chizuru-chan, are you okay?"

"A-ano, you said that General Sherman w-walked in on you bathing?" she squeaked, flaming bright red.

Camilla blinked at her, and then doubled over in laughter, "Oh, Chizuru-chan, you're adorable. Yes, he did, but he was very gentlemanly."

Okita yawned, "Nice story- Oh hey, look, food!"

Camilla sweatdropped, and Chizuru let out a quiet giggle.

Looking out the window, they saw Harada and Heisuke both carrying trays of food. "Kawaru-chan, Chizuru-chan, we brought food!" Heisuke chirped brightly, smile stretching from one ear to the other.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Camilla and Chizuru both said politely, bowing.

The two stepped into their room, handing them their trays of food after giving one to Okita. Harada glanced at Camilla, "Ah, Kawaru-chan, you're a fully-fledged geisha, right?"

Camilla looked up at the handsome spearman, "Yes, I am."

"Could you sing for us?" Heisuke blurted out, eyes dancing in excitement.

The girl smiled widely, mood brightening. Of course, they probably were just taking advantage of the fact that they would receive a free performance from a geisha, but their request was still nice. "Of course," she said politely. "If that's a way I can help you while staying here, then of course." Pausing, she glanced at Okita, as if asking for permission "But I'm not allowed to leave the room."

"But if Okita-san, Harada-san or Heisuke-kun allow you to leave, you should be able to, right?" Chizuru said, puzzled.

Camilla looked at the younger girl, eyes narrowed as she realized that their suspicion of her was far greater than their suspicion of Chizuru. "Oh, really?" she inquired, tone sweet and polite, but had a dark undertone. "Maybe that's what they said for you, Chizuru-chan, but I'm not as lucky." This wasn't good. How was she going to be able to prove her innocence to them? She hoped her detailed story of the American Civil War convinced them that she was truly a foreigner, which would mean that she would never side with the Choshu.

Heisuke's expression turned awkward, and Harada's become slightly colder. Okita scrutinized her, and his expression was unreadable. She hoped that he would tell the others of her story, and it would definitely help them reconsider their judgment of her.

Camilla smiled sweetly, bringing out her geisha training, "I'm sorry. I understand your need for caution. I would be honored to sing for you." She tilted her head to side, "Just for you three? Would anyone else wish to join?"

"I'll go get Shinpat-san," Heisuke volunteered quickly. He darted out of the room and out of sight. "And maybe the others if they want to come."

Camilla glanced at Okita, who was still sitting outside. She called out, "Okita-san, would you like to come in here? With the sun setting, it must be getting cold."

Okita smiled slyly, "If I have to sit out here without any entertainment any longer, I might just have to kill you."

Chizuru squeaked, fear replacing the confused yet slightly angry expression that adorned her face. Camilla smiled internally. Even though Chizuru was basically a typical wellbred Edo girl, her mental strength and passion were exceptional.

"Stop scaring them, Souji," Harada said good naturedly, his previous hostility gone.

After Heisuke returned with Nagakura, and they had all settled down with their food, Camilla stood up and began to sing in her strong alto voice. Heisuke leaned forward, eyes bright as he was finally able to examine her. Even though she was still wearing her black fatigues, they outlined her figure much better than any yukata or hakama would. Harada's eyes were far more calculating, and Camilla remembered that even though his exterior was friendly and charming, he was still one of the ruthless killing machines that she had read about in history. Nagakura smiled warmly at her, his flirtatious nature shining through. But she couldn't afford to forget that he too was dangerous, was the second captain of the Shinsengumi, a strong and powerful swordsman.

On the other hand, Chizuru's admiration of the older girl seemed to grow almost exponentially. Here was a girl who was pretty, courageous, strong and sophisticated. To Chizuru, she was perfect.

"Well you certainly have the skills of a geisha," Okita said. "But geishas are trained at a very young age. How come you were able to become a geisha so quickly if you really were raised in America?"

Camilla smiled, "Well, you can see that I am fully Japanese. My parents were both Japanese, and we lived here for the first nine years of my life. I aspired to become a geisha, and studied hard. But during the summer of 1857, my father became sick of watching the entrepreneurs become rich off the hard work of the poor. So we moved to America when I was ten."

"Why did you come back?" Heisuke asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. Camilla smiled at him, warmed by his honesty.

"General Sherman, the general of the army I was in during the American Civil War, recommended me as an ambassador to Japan, so I came here with Mr Robert Pruyn, who is another ambassador as well," she said amiably. But then her expression darkened, "We docked near Kobe, but some ronin who claimed they were part of the Choshu attacked us. None of us got particularly hurt because we had guns in contrast to their swords, but I was separated from the rest of them. I ended up here, and became a geisha. Well first, I was a maiko, but I learn quickly."

"You're so brave, Kawaru-chan," Heisuke said brightly, eyes wide.

Harada seemed to have relaxed, posture more open and friendly. "By becoming a geisha, you would earn money a lot quicker than any other job."

"Hai, and that's how I bought my guns as well," Camilla finished, feeling triumphant. She thanked God that she was a history fanatic. _I know almost everything about this time period. This feeling… It's almost as if the entire world rests at my feet. Just lying there for me to control and manipulate- No. Time shouldn't be changed._ Camilla shook those thoughts from her head, feeling slightly alarmed by her own thirst for power. _I can't do anything that might jeopardize the future. No matter how good these men are to me, the future in which they die is still an overall good future._

"We should talk to Hijikata-san about letting Kawaru-chan sing for us during dinner!" Heisuke suggested cheerfully, voice eager.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," Nagakura seconded Heisuke in excitement.

Chizuru's expression was a lot more relaxed, as if she was happy that her friend and self appointed protector was finally being recognized as a trustworthy person.

"I am glad you enjoyed my singing," Camilla said politely. "But if there are precautions that must be taken, do not be so hasty to brush them away. It is slightly stifling to stay here all day, but I have Chizuru-chan and the captain that is guarding me for company."

After they were finished eating, Camilla felt reassured that their suspicions of her being a spy were greatly lessened. Sure, they would still have some suspicions, but not anymore than they would for Chizuru. Nagakura, Harada and Okita left, while Heisuke stayed back to wait for Saito who would be the overnight guard.

"So, Chizuru-chan, what about you?" Heisuke asked, still kneeling on the floor. "Any stories to tell?"

Chizuru looked up, flushing slightly. "Well, my life isn't as amazing as Kawaru-chan's."

"Chizuru-chan, you don't have to be able to fight or join the army to be amazing. You're already amazing," Camilla told her firmly. Chizuru's ability to deal with a situation like the one they were in was very impressive. "Come on, tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well, my otou-san is a doctor, so sometimes he'd let me help him deal with patients, but only with female ones. He never let me help him with his research or more important procedures," Chizuru said, pouting slightly.

Camilla perked up, "Is he a famous doctor?"

"He is," Heisuke answered her. "He was asked to come here by the Bakufu."

The older girl restrained herself from frowning, but her thoughts were in turmoil. _How can such a famous doctor not be written down in history books? Something seems wrong…_ _I just need to find out what._

* * *

Meanwhile, Okita, Harada and Nagakura entered the dining room, bringing with them a lot of new insight on the gun wielding girl. "Hijikata-san, Kondo-san, San'nan-san," Nagakura began, "I think we may have judged Kazama Kawaru wrongly."

Hijikata raised an eyebrow, "Really? She must be either telling the truth, or an amazing liar to change your opinions on her so rapidly."

"I believe she truly is from America," Harada said, putting in his own deductions. "Her tale is too intricate for it to be put together by someone who hasn't lived for a long time in America."

Hijikata nodded slowly, "Tell me what she told you."

After they finished telling the captains in the room everything, Kondo looked up eagerly, "It sounds like she just has bad luck. I don't want to keep her too long-"

"But there are certain precautions we must take," Hijikata reminded their commander. "Even though everything does sound like the truth, she should still stay here until the conflict with the Choshu blows over. It'll be safer for her."

"Well, then it seems that she should be able to be let out of the room like Yukimura-san," Kondo said. "Saito, can you tell her that when you go over there?"

Saito nodded, "Hai."

"How about we let the two girls do some chores around here?" Gen-san suggested. "To keep them constantly under watch in a room is taxing not only on our resources, but on our captains."

"If after a few weeks of constant surveillance, nothing suspicious happens, then we can let them help around headquarters," Hijikata allowed, acknowledging the fact that they had a lot more important things to do other than watch two girls chatter.

* * *

Camilla could barely sleep with how relieved and triumphant she felt. Most of their suspicions were eliminated, and all she had to do was prove herself as trustworthy. Luckily for her, that task was much easier. Time was for once on her side, for the longer she stayed there, the faster they would come to trust her.

But that meant there was more time for her to love them.

 **A/N Also, any suggestions for pairings? Obviously there's Chizuru x Hijikata, which is too adorable! I was thinking maybe Camilla x Heisuke, or Camilla x Sano... But I will consider any suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey! I'm back! I actually had to cut this chapter in half cause it was so long! Hope you enjoy this, and kudos again to my awesome beta** _ImpracticalDemon._ **Y'all should check out her story** Teachings of Demons, **cause it's awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

When Hijikata and San'nan left for Osaka that day, Camilla had stared outside for a long time, conflicted. _Wait, San'nan? I don't believe there was ever a San'nan that was of such high position in the Shinsengumi. How could I have not noticed until now? The fact that he sits with Hijikata and Kondo suggests that he is a fellow vice-commander, which means that he should be Yamanami Keisuke. What the hell?_

She frowned, perplexed. _First Yukimura Koudou, now San'nan instead of Yamanami? Something seems definitely wrong._

When San'nan and Hijikata returned with San'nan severely injured, Camilla realized that this history that she was living might not be the history she knew so well. Yamanami Keisuke was never so severely injured in her world's history. _Maybe this world isn't the world I lived in?_ Her eyes widened, _Maybe, when that son of a bitch sent me through time, he actually sent me to another world whose present time was my world's past. Then all these little changes… Would they add up to a big change?_

* * *

Five weeks later, the two girls were allowed to do basic chores like cooking, cleaning and doing the laundry. Chizuru proved to be excellent at those, alleviating the burden of doing housework from all the captains' shoulders. On the other hand, the captains were soon disillusioned of the stereotype that all women were good at house chores. Camilla could cook and clean pretty well, but she was too rough with the laundry, often ending up with at least some ripped clothes.

"My yukata!" Heisuke cried out mournfully, staring at a tattered piece of clothing in his hands. He looked at Camilla, "Kawaru-chan, what did I ever do to you?"

"Ahh! Gomen! Gomen!" Camilla apologized hastily to him, bowing repeatedly. "I didn't mean to! It just ripped suddenly when I was washing it-"

"A yukata shouldn't able to be ripped so easily. How strong are you, Kawaru-chan?" Harada mused, laughing at Heisuke's misfortune.

Camilla blushed, "A-ano, gomenasai, Heisuke-kun! I'll make it up to you! I can try to mend your shirt-"

"Ah, it's okay, Kawaru-chan," Heisuke said hastily.

"You're so useless, we might have to kill you," Okita said, smirking as he walked into the yard. "At least Chizuru-chan can do all of the housework."

Camilla glared at him, "I can cook and clean! Not as well as Chizuru…. But I can fight! I can go with you guys on patrols or something if you really think I'm useless around here…"

Chizuru perked up, "Oh if Kawaru-chan is going outside, can I go too? To search for my father?"

"Your suggestions really are going to make me kill you," Okita said threateningly, as he lounged on the stairs.

Heisuke looked up, "Why can't they go with us? We already know Kawaru-chan can defend herself. She can protect Chizuru so we don't have to constantly watch her."

"I can fight with a sword!" Chizuru said forcefully, eager to make sure they didn't find her bothersome or useless. She didn't want to die.

The men looked at her intrigued. "Really now?" Heisuke asked, eyes wide.

"Yes! I trained a bit at a dojo back in Edo," Chizuru said.

Saito turned around from his training, and said to Chizuru, "Then how about I test you?"

"E-eh?" Chizuru turned around, startled. "I mean, hai! Arigato gozaimasu!" She bowed at her waist, the tip of her ponytail almost touching the ground. When she saw Saito looking at her expectantly, she blinked, "Now?"

Saito nodded slowly, "Yes, Yukimura." He stood there, in front of her, as if saying "Come at me!" Camilla grinned, restraining her laughter.

Chizuru's expression hardened, and she drew her sword, "Hai!"

After a moment of silence, Chizuru peered at the Third Division captain, "Ano, Saito-san… Why aren't you drawing your sword?"

"Attack me, Yukimura," Saito said coldly, tiny signs of impatience showing through.

"Eeehhhh?!" Chizuru cried out, "B-but… I could kill you!"

There was a long pause.

Heisuke, Harada and Nagakura doubled over in laughter, collapsing onto the floor with the force of their chuckles. Okita was also laughing, shouting over the ruckus, "Wow, Chizuru-chan, I didn't know you were that good!"

Flustered, Chizuru said defensively, "I just don't want to hurt Saito-san!"

"Chizuru-chan, I'm pretty sure Saito-san won't be killed by you," Camilla said through her laughter. "He is the Third Division captain of the Shinsengumi."

Chizuru looked at the older girl, asking for confirmation, "A-are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure," Camilla said, amused.

Looking at Camilla dubiously, Chizuru set her feet apart, leaning forward in her fighting stance. "AHHH!" she shouted, charging forward.

What happened next, Camilla's eyes couldn't even follow. Somehow, Saito was able to draw his own sword in time to deflect and disarm Chizuru. Said girl's eyes were as wide as saucers, and she gaped at Saito, "E-ehhh?!"

"Whoever taught you was a good teacher. Your sword is unclouded," Saito said, in his own distant way.

Okita whistled, "Wow, Hajime-kun actually approved!"

Chizuru blinked with confusion, "Huh?"

"Now all we have to do is get Hijikata-san's approval," Heisuke said. He scratched the back of his neck. "That'll be harder to get, I suppose." He turned to look at Camilla with interest, "What about you, Kawaru-chan? Can you use a sword?"

"Um, well, I've learned a bit, but I'm not really good at it," Camilla admitted.

Heisuke tossed her a wooden sword, "Let's see how you do!"

Camilla yelped, catching it haphazardly. "Um, can I not go against Saito-san?"

The men laughed good-naturedly. "You can go against me!" Heisuke said eagerly, grabbing another wooden sword. Once they were both ready, Heisuke beckoned her forward. "Come on!"

She gulped, and charged him, raising her sword. It clashed against Heisuke's, and he pushed back, hard. Camilla grinned, letting her impressive, but abnormal, strength out. Heisuke's eyes widened, surprised, but with a deft twist of his wrist, her sword was pulled from her hands.

Camilla leapt back in astonishment, "Whoa, how'd you do that?"

"Kazama, you're strong and fast, but your posture and stance are atrocious," Saito told her bluntly.

Camilla flushed bright red, trying to ignore the irrational anger that rose up at his comment, even though it was true. She had always been too prideful, reluctant to admit her weaknesses. "Yeah…" she said, smiling demurely, pushing down her rage. "Could you maybe teach me then?"

"Sure! Well, if I have time," Heisuke volunteered immediately, eyes bright.

Harada set his large hand on Heisuke's head, "Heisuke, you sure you're good enough to be teaching them?"

Heisuke glared up at the older man, protesting loudly, "Hey! I might not be as good as Saito or Okita, but I can still hold my own pretty well!"

Harada, Heisuke and Nagakura bickered back and forth, walking away from the courtyard.

Saito looked at Camilla, gaze unreadable. She looked back at him, and said, "Don't worry, I'll look after Chizuru-chan if she needs it. You guys don't have to concern yourselves about her wellbeing."

* * *

"I still don't completely trust her," Okita admitted to Saito as they walked to Hijikata's room. "Chizuru-chan's too honest to be lying, and we also need her to help us find Yukimura Kodo. And let's be frank. Even if she did try to betray us, what could she do? Kazama Kawaru on the other hand…"

Saito nodded, "She is dangerous."

Standing in front of Hijikata's door, Saito knocked. "Vice-Commander?"

"Come in," Hijikata called out from inside, sounding stressed as usual. "Souji? Saito?"

"Yukimura and Kazama requested to go with us on our patrol rounds. Yukimura wants to search for her father, and Kazama volunteered to watch her," Saito informed him.

Hijikata frowned slightly, and asked the two captains, "What do you two think?"

"Kazama's devotion to Yukimura is authentic," Saito noted.

Okita nodded, "But Kawaru-chan's dangerous. She's abnormally fast and strong."

The vice-commander of the Shinsengumi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "She seems to be honest about her origins and background. She's not so different from Heisuke. They're the same age, and already used to killing and battle," he mused. He set down his writing utensil, and said, "Yukimura and Kazama will go on patrol duty with Heisuke in two days."

Saito and Okita nodded, and the indigo-haired man said, "We'll let them know."

* * *

Camilla stood there, leaning against a pole and watching Chizuru do the laundry. She looked around, taking in the relaxed and generally happy atmosphere. _Why does everything good always have to turn bad? These men… Why can't they be the ruthless and cold killing machines history depicted them to be? It'd be so much easier to hate them that way._

"Kawaru-chan? Are you okay?" Chizuru asked, blinking up at the older girl. "You seem troubled."

Camilla smiled softly, "No, I'm fine." She walked over, "Want me to help?"

"A-ano, that's okay, Kawaru-chan!" Chizuru said hastily, moving in front of the clothes as if she was trying to protect them from Camilla.

Camilla blinked, and then smiled sheepishly, "Oh, right, sorry. I'll just go sweep the other side of the building then."

"Yo, Chizuru-chan, Hijikata-san agreed to let you go on rounds with us, along with Kawaru-chan," Okita called out as he walked into view. Camilla turned, eyes wide. She hadn't actually thought they would let her out. "If either of you get in our way, we'll kill you."

The older girl resisted the urge to facepalm. He didn't need to add that last part in…

"You'll be joining Heisuke on his rounds in two days. Brush up on your swordplay, Kazama-kun," Saito told her.

Camilla inclined her head, "Hai! Arigato, Saito-san, Okita-san."

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Chizuru thanked them profusely, bowing at her waist.

"Ano, where can I get a sword?" Camilla asked, looking at Saito in question.

The indigo haired man looked at her steadily for a moment, before saying, "I will go ask Hijikata-san if I can take you into town to buy a sword." Without even waiting to hear her reply, he walked off in the direction to Hijikata's room.

Okita laughed, "That's Hajime-kun for you. Always eager to visit the sword market."

After receiving approval from Hijikata, Saito led Camilla outside of the Shinsengumi headquarters for the first time in a month or so. Even though his demeanor seemed calm and composed as always, the slight increase in his pace said otherwise.

"What type of sword would you feel more comfortable fighting with?" Saito asked, peering at all of the swords present eagerly. Well, as eagerly as Saito could ever seem.

Camilla rubbed her hands together, considering the question. "Ano, I'm not too sure… I don't really know too much about swords."

Saito stared at her, the slight twitch in his eyes the only indication of his acute horror. "The standard sword is the katana. Wielded in two hands, and for a person your size, the sword should probably be 2.34 shaku. How tall are you?"

"Five feet, five inches," Camilla answered, without thinking.

Saito blinked, "Feet?"

"Oh, sorry, America uses different measurement standards. Ano, one second, let me see," Camilla apologized. She thought hard for a moment, trying to convert feet into centimeters, "I think about 165 centimeters?"

"You are tall," the man noted. "Heisuke is about the same height."

Though she shouldn't have been so surprised, Camilla felt astonished. She was tall? Even though in America, there were plenty of people shorter than her, the average height for women was five feet five inches. She was solidly average. "Huh," she said, grinning. "I rather like Japan."

Saito glanced at her questioningly.

"I was always considered either average or short," Camilla explained, picking up a random katana that was 2.35 shaku. "American people are very tall." She tested out the katana, and looked at Saito. "Ano, this one is a bit heavy."

"Then find a lighter one," Saito said. "The simpler ones are usually lighter."

She noticed that he was glancing repeatedly at a sword that was put on display. "What is that?" she asked, pointing to it.

"That is a tachi," Saito answered, gazing at it with subtle longing. "The style is distinctly Goro Masamune's. He was Japan's best swordsmith. It should cost at least 100 ryo."

Camilla's eyes went wide, "Really? It cost me 100 ryo for two guns and 10 pounds of ammunition, which amount up to a lot of rounds."

"This sword is very special," Saito said harshly, as if offended by Camilla's comment. "It is worth a lot more than some gun."

Camilla gulped, "Ano, gomenasai, Saito-san. I didn't mean to discredit this sword."

She turned around, and grabbed a simple looking katana. She held it up, admiring the simplicity of it. "Look at this, Saito-san! It feels perfect in my hands!"

He looked at it, and nodded, voicing his approval, "A simple but strong sword."

They walked up to the shopkeeper. "Konnichiwa, I would like to buy this," Saito said politely, showing the man the sword.

"Oh, you picked that sword? It's been with us for decades," the man admitted. "No one seemed to like its simplicity, but I believe the simplest things are the best. Five ryo."

 _That's it?_ Camilla thought incredulously. _What's up with the difference in price?_ She glanced at the money Saito was handing over. "That's my money right? You shouldn't pay for it."

Saito's lips turned up slightly, "You can pay me back later."

Camilla gaped at him, surprised by his change in attitude. "Eh? I mean, yessir!" she said, saluting him.

* * *

"Look, Chizuru!" Camilla said happily, showing off her new sword.

Heisuke peered at it. "It's really simple. But I guess it suits you. Unassuming but deadly."

"Unassuming, huh?" the girl mused aloud. She and Heisuke stood underneath the large eaves, examining her sword. Chizuru was walking by, holding the dried and folded laundry. "Sorry, Chizuru… I couldn't help you."

"It's okay, Kawaru-chan!" Chizuru said, smiling. "I don't mind. I like helping out."

Camilla smiled at her gratefully. "Heisuke-kun, let's spar! I want to test this out."

He laughed, blue eyes almost sparkling with delight. "Sure thing! Well, maybe with a bokken first? Oh, and we should go over your stance before Saito-san scolds us again."

After Chizuru dropped off the clothes she had folded, she joined Camilla and Heisuke in the training yard of the headquarters. Heisuke was standing close to Camilla, feet nudging her legs to shoulder width distance. "Here," he said quietly, moving her right hand higher up on the hilt. "Hold your arms down, don't bend your elbows. The sharp side of your blade should be facing your opponent."

Camilla restrained herself from shivering, feeling the warmth of Heisuke's body against her back. _He should be nineteen_ , she thought idly. _Only a year older than me. Such a young age to die…_ She stopped her train of thought abruptly, chastising herself. _No, Camilla. No attachments to them._ "Like this?" she asked, holding out her sword.

"Yeah, great!" Heisuke exclaimed with delight. "This is the basic stance for kenjutsu. There are other forms that you can learn, but the one I use is kenjutsu."

"Ano, what is that?" Camilla asked, feeling ignorant, an emotion she really didn't like.

He withdrew his arms, facing her. "Well, it's the most common one, for combat. There's iaijutsu, which Saito-san is most proficient at. It's a combative quick-draw technique that you saw him use on Chizuru-chan," he explained patiently.

"Can you teach me kenjutsu for now? If Saito-san has time, maybe I'll ask him to teach me the quick-draw," Camilla said solemnly. "I know a bit about kenjutsu, I think." She turned to Chizuru, "Hey, Chizuru-chan, come join us!"

Chizuru looked up, surprised, "A-ano, could I?"

"Yeah, of course," Heisuke welcomed her with a warm smile.

Her face brightened, shining like the sun. Camilla felt the stirrings of sisterly affection for the younger girl, who was so easily pleased. Chizuru ran over, pulling out her own sword.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I hope you enjoy, and yet again, applause to my beta,** _ImpracticalDemon,_ **and you should check out her story,** Teachings of Demons.

 **Enjoy!**

"Are they a little small?" Heisuke asked Camilla, lightly embarrassed. Since the girl was going to be accompanying him on patrol duty, she had to find some yukatas and hakamas to wear. She was closest in height to Heisuke, so he'd lent her some of his clothing.

"Oh, no, they're a pretty good fit. A tiny bit long, but not too much that it's noticeable," Camilla reassured him. Her sword hung at her side, and one of her guns was hidden nicely underneath her yukata.

Chizuru was already there, eager and slightly nervous. "Kawaru-san," she greeted happily. They had agreed to call each other with more formal honorifics as to not raise suspicion.

"Someone looks excited," Camilla teased gently, smiling. They stood near the entrance of the Shinsengumi headquarters, with Heisuke's unit.

"Okay, let's go!" Heisuke ordered, moving to the front and beckoning the two girls disguised as boys to go with him.

"Hey, let's go ask that guy. He looks like a pretty popular shopkeeper, so he might have seen your father," Camilla said, pointing out the shopkeeper.

After receiving Heisuke's approval, the two girls walked over the man, and Chizuru asked politely, "Ano, have you seen a tall, middle aged man with a bald head named Yukimura Koudou?"

The man shook his head, "No, I haven't."

"Oh. Well, arigato!" Chizuru looked slightly disappointed, but remembered her manners.

They returned to Heisuke, who took one look at their slightly dejected faces, and said, "Hey, it's okay. That's only one man. There's plenty of other shops in Kyoto."

Camilla smiled, grateful for Heisuke's encouragement to Chizuru. "Let's keep asking," Camilla added, setting her hand on Chizuru's shoulder.

Chizuru perked up, "Right!"

They continued walking, watching out for any skirmishes. "So, Kawaru-san, what are you going to do after the conflict with the Choshu blows over?"

 _Well, it's not going to blow over anytime soon,_ she thought. "Well, President Johnson didn't specify how long Robert and I were going to stay here, so I'll first check Kobe to see if he's still there. If he's not, I'll go back home. If he is, I'll stay," Camilla said quietly, making sure no one else could overhear.

"It'd be nice if you stayed," Heisuke mused, looking ahead, eyes scanning the area. "But hopefully this ends soon."

"What if it doesn't?" Camilla asked, unable to restrain herself. "We Northerners believed the South would not really secede from the Union, but they did."

Heisuke exhaled wearily, sighing, "If it doesn't end soon… The Shogun will probably just send some troops to put down the rebellion then. It's only one domain."

 _The Satcho Alliance…_ "But isn't the Choshu Domain a powerful one?" Camilla pushed on, curious.

"The Shogun can deal with it," the 8th division captain said simply. "Our job is to protect the citizens of Kyoto, and that's all."

Camilla nodded slowly, falling silent. So that was why a lot of the members of the Shinsengumi didn't want to become a hatamoto of the Aizu.

The rest of the route was uneventful, with Chizuru becoming more and more desolate. "Why has nobody seen tou-san?" she wondered aloud, brows creased with worry.

Heisuke glanced at Camilla, eyes indicating that he didn't know what to say. Camilla lifted a shoulder to tell him she didn't know what to say either. "Maybe he was injured by the fire and is still recuperating," Camilla suggested, trying to be comforting.

"Maybe," Chizuru said, unconvinced.

"No luck?" Harada asked as they returned to the Shinsengumi headquarters.

Heisuke shook his head, "No. It was uneventful in general."

The tall spearman set his hand on Chizuru's head comfortingly, "More luck next time, right?"

She nodded as much as she could with Harada's large hand on her head. "Hai." Camilla bade the captains goodbye as the two girls walked off to their room. "What if he's dead?" Chizuru said in a shaky voice, panicked.

"Hey, it's okay. Like I said, he's probably recuperating from the fire," Camilla said soothingly. "We'll find him, Chizuru-chan. Even if we have to scour all of Japan."

The younger girl looked up at Camilla, "Arigato, Kawaru-chan!"

"Anyway, we should have better luck tomorrow! We're going on rounds with Okita," Camilla told Chizuru. She glanced at the sun, "It's getting late. We should go make dinner. What should we make?"

Chizuru scrunched up her face in thought. "Ano, I don't know. Maybe we can make rice balls and fish?"

"Actually, you know what? Maybe we can make some Western food!" Camilla suggested, eyes lighting up. "Like omelets, and spaghetti… I'll teach you!"

"That sounds good," Chizuru chirped.

Camilla set down her sword, and stretched, "Well, let's get going!"

* * *

"What's this?" Kondo asked, staring at his omelet. "I don't think I've ever seen this before."

Camilla grinned, "This is a Western dish, an omelet. There were some ingredients that we couldn't find, but I think it'll taste fine."

"Itadakimasu!"

Chizuru cut into her omelet and ate the piece she cut out, chewing slowly. She blinked a few times, taking in the new taste. Since they did not have ham, or meat, she replaced it with chunks of fish.

"Mmmhmmm! This is delicious!" Shinpachi exclaimed, leaning forward to shovel food into his mouth.

Heisuke shot him a glare, "Don't you dare try taking my omelet!"

Camilla and Chizuru exchanged amused glances, and the older girl laughed, "It's okay, we made some extras just in case."

"This is very good," San'nan commented, wiping his mouth delicately. Though he had become more reclusive and isolated as time went by, Chizuru's attempt to bring him back to the others succeeded some what.

Okita smirked, "Seems like you really are from America."

"Yes, indeed I am. I already told you that." She quirked an eyebrow, looking at him inquisitively, "Or was it not clear?"

There was a moment of silence, and Kondo cleared his throat, "Ah yes, I must apologize for being so strict and harsh with you. You must understand..."

Camilla inclined her head, smiling pleasantly, "Of course, Kondo-san. As a veteran of the American Civil War, I've seen women take advantage of the fact that most men underestimate them, and pass along very important messages to the other side. Caution in such turbulent times is necessary."

He smiled, clearly relieved, "Ah, yes, yes."

"Hey, Kawaru-chan, where are the extra omelets?" Shinpachi asked, showing her his empty plate.

Camilla smiled, pleased that he clearly liked her food. "Yes, I'll go get some for you." She glanced around, "Anyone else?"

Souji lifted up his plate, along with Harada and Heisuke. "Hijikata-san? Kondo-san? San'nan-san?" Camilla asked, arms already ladled with plates.

San'nan and Hijikata declined politely, while Kondo held out his plate with a bright smile. Chizuru got up to take his plate, and she turned to Camilla, "Kawaru-chan, let me help you."

"Thanks, Chizuru-chan," Camilla said gratefully, handing her two of the four plates she was trying to handle.

When the two girls were gone, Harada said suddenly, "It seems that Kazama Kawaru is truly from America, but yet I feel that she is not part of the American embassy."

"I feel the same," Saito seconded. He set down his cup of tea, "When we were buying her sword, she told me she was five feet, five inches tall. Feet and inches are, I assume, an American standard of measurement. It seemed very natural for her to answer in that standard."

"But the thing is, if Kobe is really where they docked, then why didn't she stay in Kobe? Or ask us to take her to Kobe to check?" Heisuke piped up.

Kondo blinked, genuinely confused, "From what I see, she seems trustworthy though."

"Yes, she does seem trustworthy, and not a Choshu spy. However, her reasons for being in Japan are a mystery," San'nan mused, frowning.

"She hasn't done anything suspicious," Harada agreed. "She is a really good geisha too. We should let her get a kimono."

"She's not free entertainment, Sano!" Heisuke protested, looking slightly discomfited.

Harada opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped himself as the two girls returned with plates of food. "Ah, thanks, Kawaru-chan!"

The rest of the meal went along smoothly, with each captain wondering about who Kazama Kawaru really was, and why she was there.

* * *

"Hurry up, Chizuru-chan! If you take too long, we'll leave you here," Okita called out. He leaned against the post of the Shinsengumi entrance gates, looking as lackadaisically dangerous as usual.

Camilla considered it good that he didn't add his customary "I'll kill you" in his sentence.

"Gomenasai!" Chizuru cried out, running to meet them. "Gomenasai!"

They left for the route, and Camilla and Chizuru walked next to Okita. "I hope today's better than yesterday," Chizuru sighed, still managing to look hopeful.

The route was different from Heisuke's, and Chizuru rushed off at first chance to ask an amiable looking man. "Sir, have you seen a bald, middle-aged man of the name Yukimura Koudou?"

Camilla ran after Chizuru, but noticed Okita's division had become occupied with a skirmish elsewhere. "I got her, Okita-san!" Okita glanced at her, and nodded, seemingly relieved. "Chizuru, don't run off like that," Camilla scolded.

Chizuru glanced at her, "But the man here says that he saw tou-san!"

"Where, sir?" Camilla asked eagerly, happy for her friend. When the man pointed to a shop behind him, Camilla accompanied Chizuru into it. "Wow, today sure is lucky!"

Chizuru approached the shopkeeper, "Sir, have you seen…" She continued to explain, not noticing the gathering crowd.

Camilla drew her sword, eyeing the group of sketchy looking men. In her left hand was her gun, loaded and cocked.

"It's the two boys who are part of the Shinsengumi!" one of the men shouted, drawing his sword threateningly. "Let's get them!"

Chizuru turned, startled by the sound. She gasped, backing away in fear.

"Stay behind me, Chizuru!" Camilla shouted, firing her gun. "Get that shopkeeper!"

"Hai!" Chizuru responded, drawing her own sword. She turned to face the shopkeeper, who had also drawn his katana.

Trusting that Chizuru was skilled enough to deal with one man, Camilla faced off against the crowd of angry ronin. She placed ten bullets in ten men's hearts, firing precisely and quickly. After her gun was empty, she tucked it back in her yukata, gripping her sword with both hands. With a yell, she charged the men, pushing with her incredible strength and speed, cutting through them like a butcher's knife through butter. She hoped her brief training/sparring session with Heisuke had improved her stance and grip.

"Yukimura! Kazama!" Okita shouted, fighting his way through, efficiently cutting down the people in his way.

"Over here!" Camilla shouted. "Chizuru, you alright?" she asked, turning to face her friend, who was standing over the shopkeeper with her blade facing upwards, indicating that the man was not dead, just unconscious.

"Hai, Kawaru-san," Chizuru said, breathless with adrenaline and fear. "I'm okay."

In their skirmish, Okita was able to arrest a Choshu ronin named Furutaka Shuntaro. Camilla sighed in relief, glad that at least this part of history was not changed. It seemed that so far, there were only small differences.

After Hijikata interrogated the man-an interrogation that was said to be particularly brutal-the poor man cracked, telling them that the Choshu ronin were planning on setting fire to Kyoto.

"The Choshu will most likely be meeting tonight, either at the Ikedaya or Shikokuya," San'nan said, frowning. He explained the plan, assigning ten men to Ikedaya and twenty four to Shikokuya.

"San'nan-san, may I go with Kondo-san to the Ikedaya?" Camilla asked.

The man turned to look at her in surprise, "You?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "There's a possibility that the Choshu are at Ikedaya, and as a valid fighter, I would like to go."

"Kondo-san is going with only 9 men," Hijikata said, his own worry for their commander showing through.

San'nan agreed, all while glancing at Camilla with suspicion. "Fine, Kazama-san will accompany Kondo-san to Ikedaya. Yukimura, you'll stay here."

Chizuru nodded, looking at Camilla with worry. Camilla smiled at her reassuringly. "We'll be fine, Chizuru."

* * *

Kondo shifted restlessly, looking irritated. "Where are the Aizu reinforcements? Or Yamazaki and Toshi?" He peered around the pillar of the Ikeda Inn. "We can't let them get away, that's for sure."

"Maybe we should just attack now," Okita suggested, looking bloodthirsty as always. "If we keep stalling, they might get away."

"Yeah! We have to protect Kyoto from them!" Heisuke added, fidgeting. "We can't let them get away and then set this city on fire!"

"Maybe we should wait a bit more," Camilla cautioned, facepalming at the impatient men. "There are dozens of armed men in there, and you want to raid them with only 11 people?"

"But we're all very skilled swordsmen," Nagakura pointed out. "We could take them."

Camilla sweatdropped, "But you called for Aizu reinforcements because it'd be hard to take all of them down by yourselves."

As if he hadn't even heard her, Kondo drew his sword, and said firmly, "We're going in!"

Kicking open the door, Kondo rushed into the inn, shouting, "By the orders of the Aizu clan and imperial decree, we the Shinsengumi will restore order here!"

"Isn't announcing our presence a bit disadvantageous?" Heisuke asked, blinking.

Nagakura grinned, "But it's something Kondo-san would do."

"It doesn't matter. We'll kill them all," Okita said, a foxy smile on his lips. He drew his sword and rushed into battle.

Camilla leapt onto a beam, feeling herself settle into her typical sniper's position. She placed her bullets into each Choshu ronin's heart, deadly accurate with no bullet wasted. She seemed almost inhuman.

"Nice shots, Kawaru!" Heisuke noted as he sliced down two ronin.

Camilla grinned, "It's what I do."

She watched Heisuke and Okita run up the stairs to deal with the second floor, frowning. They were so reckless. Were they really planning on taking more than fifteen men all by themselves? Sure, Heisuke and Okita were great swordsmen, but they were only two people.

"Boys," she sighed with exasperation. After making sure Kondo and the others had everything on the first floor under control, she leapt off her perch and headed up the stairs.

Just as she reached the second floor, there was a loud resounding crash coming from the room directly facing the stairs. Cautiously she entered the room. "Heisuke!" she shouted in alarm, rushing over to the fallen captain. She glared at the large, red-haired man standing there. "You son of a bitch!" she snarled, drawing her gun.

The man looked at her calmly, and said, "I told him I was not with the Choshu, and had no business with the Shinsengumi. He refused to believe me and attacked. I defended myself."

"You defended yourself my ass!" Camilla growled, standing in front of Heisuke's unconscious body. "You broke his _iron_ headband! He could've died!"

"That is not my concern," the man said, not at all ruffled.

"You know what? I believe you're not part of the Choshu, but I don't give a shit. You hurt my friend, so I'll pay you back a hundred times over!" she swore, firing her gun at the man multiple times, aiming at his arms, legs and chest.

The speed in which the man moved rivalled that of Camilla's. The girl stared in amazement, for she had never seen another person move as fast as she was able to.

Tucking away her gun, Camilla charged the man, swinging her fist at him. He dodged it, his right hand coming up to strike at her. She blocked it with her forearm, and kicked out with her right leg.

He grabbed her leg, and tossed her to the ground. Camilla reduced the brunt of the fall by rolling neatly onto her knees. "You are impressive," the red-haired man said curiously. "For such a young girl, your strength rivals that of a large man, and your speed is similar to-" he cut himself off, before bowing. "I am Amagiri Kyuuju. I hope to meet you again."

And he vanished.

Camilla blinked, trying to make sure she had not hallucinated. "Where the hell did that guy go? How did he vanish like that?" She returned to Heisuke, carefully bandaging his forehead wound. "I hope he doesn't get a severe concussion…" She trailed off when she saw the man Okita was fighting.

He looked identical to her father, Kazama Chikage.

Her shock and disbelief was brushed to the side however, when she saw Okita start coughing up blood. "Okita-san!" she shouted in alarm, rushing over to the other room. She glanced at the man, eyes narrowed. _This man… It's impossible for both my mother's descendant and my father's descendant to be here in Kyoto at the same time, right? The chances of that are just too small._

"Get out of my way, or I'll really kill you this time," Okita said angrily, glaring at the man while addressing Camilla.

"Okita-san, you're coughing up blood!" Camilla protested.

He turned his venomous look to her. "If I have a hard time defeating him, not that I do, do you really think you can take him on? Don't be delusional."

She pursed her lips, but conceded.

Before the two men could resume battling, Chizuru rushed in, looking panicked and out of breath, "Okita-san!" She blinked, "Kawaru-san?"

The blond man stared at Chizuru for a moment, before smirking. "To think that I would have found you here. You made it easier for me, so let's go."

"The fuck?" Camilla exclaimed, looking shocked and disgusted. "Are you a pervert or something? Do you even know her?" She had moved to stand in front of Chizuru protectively.

The blond looked immensely offended. "I am not a pervert! She does not belong with you humans! She belongs with her people."

Chizuru blinked, "Ano, what are you talking about?"

"You don't know what you are?" the man said incredulously, staring at her. He glared at Okita and Camilla, as if they were to blame for Chizuru's unawareness of her heritage. Which neither of them knew either. He sighed, and said, "You are an Oni. A pureblooded one, if my senses are correct."

Camilla frowned. _Oni? Why does that sound so familiar? Why-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Okita, who had apparently recuperated enough to challenge the man again.

"I don't know what shit you're spouting, but your fight is with me!" he said angrily.

The blond man pursed his lips, as if done. "Take care of this woman," he warned, and leapt onto the balcony. "Because I'll be back to take her."

* * *

"To think that someone would be skilled enough to hurt Okita and Heisuke so severely," Hijikata said pensively, brow furrowed with concern and intrigue. "Did you catch their names?"

"The redhead's name is Amagiri Kyuuju," Camilla offered as she walked into the meeting room to set down a tray of rice cakes. "I don't know about Blondie though."

Okita grumbled, swearing, "I'll beat him next time!"

Camilla blinked at him, and questioned, "Wait, Okita-san, aren't you supposed to be resting right now? You too, Heisuke!"

Hijikata glared at the two wounded captains. "When did you two get here? Go back to your rooms! You need to rest and heal before you can do anything."

Heisuke pouted childishly, while Okita smirked, leaning back. "No. I'm staying here. I want to know what's going on too," Okita said, looking at Hijikata with defiance.

"Oh, just let them stay," Kondo said indulgently. "It won't hurt to for them to listen."

Hijikata opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again, frowning. "Fine," he allowed reluctantly. "There are rumours about the Choshu are planning to infiltrate the Imperial Palace. We're waiting for further instruction by the Aizu."

"Those Choshu bastards are really getting bold now, eh?" Harada said in disgust.

Camilla silently made to exit the room, before Hijikata called her back. "Ah, Kazama. Nice job at Ikeda."

"Arigato!" the girl said, bowing. "I did what I could." She retreated from the room to allow them to continue their meeting, and headed to her room. She needed to think

 _Oni? Why does that sound so familiar?_ She paced the room, frowning. _If that man is a Kazama, which he probably is. He is identical to my father. And if Chizuru is identical to my mother…_ She stopped, thinking furiously. _And he claims that both of them are Oni, wouldn't that mean I'm at least part Oni?_ She shook her head, as if trying to clear her mind. _That's impossible. Right? I can't-_

Suddenly, it felt as if something inside her mind had snapped. And everything went dark.

* * *

"Camilla."

Said girl shot up, staring around wildly as panic filled her. No one in the Shinsengumi knew of her real name. "Vincent?" Camilla demanded, eyes wide with disbelief and shock. "What the- what's going on?"

"If you are seeing me right now, it means that you have finally come to the conclusion that maybe you are Oni," the figure of her brother said, staring at her. "I am just a thought projected from the real Vincent Kazama. Yes, you are Oni, and so is Vincent. Do you remember how your parents died?"

"They were sick," Camilla recalled, blinking dumbly in disbelief. "And then the doctors couldn't save them-"

Vincent shook his head. "No. They were never sick. Kazama Chikage and Yukimura Chizuru weren't sick. They can't get sick actually… Anyways, before I break the seals on your memories, I need to tell you something." He inhaled, and then exhaled slowly. "There are good humans in this world, and they are worth protecting. Don't allow yourself to be exploited, and be strong.

"Also, there are seals placed on your memories, your Oni powers, and your aura. As the offspring of two powerful, pureblooded Oni, Vincent found it safer for your aura to be permanently sealed. The other two can be released, and they will be." The thought projection leaned down, patting Camilla's cheek. "I love you, Camilla. Be safe, and be strong."

And yet again, she was plunged into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So I hope you enjoy this! Yeah, it's a bit too short for my liking, but it's all of her important memories that were sealed.**

 **Enjoy and leave a review!**

"Once upon a time," her mother, Chizuru, started softly with a tinge of sadness, "in Japan during the Tokugawa Shogunate, there was a little girl. She was only fifteen years old, and she was travelling to Kyoto in search for her father. But back then, Kyoto was a very dangerous place, so she dressed up as a boy and carried a kodachi with her. A kodachi is a short sword.

"She stayed out too late, and bumped into some very bad men. Good thing is that they believed her to be a woman, and they were only interested in her sword. Her skill with the sword back then was proficient, but not enough to fight two grown men. So she ran and ran, hoping she could shake them, but they were relentless in their pursuit." Chizuru looked down at her daughter, a small smile on her lips. "She bumped into a person that she initially thought was a man. He was wearing this strange black attire that covered his entire body, but it was very different from a yukata and hakama. He told her to go hide in an alleyway, and she did because she had no other choice. When the man was trying to talk the two ronin out of chasing her, two more men arrived on the scene."

Chizuru shuddered as she recalled that night. "Those two men… They weren't men at all! They were inhuman, monsters. They killed the two ronin brutally, but before they could kill the man that had saved her, he drew a gun and shot the first one in the head. The second one was able to wound the man, but it was killed as well."

"Why are you telling this story to her?" Camilla's father, Kazama Chikage interrupted, looking slightly dismayed.

Chizuru sighed softly. "She gave up the man she loved; no, she gave up everything she loved, for the sake of the world. For the sake of the people who had died to give rise to the end. She deserves to know something."

Kazama gazed at his daughter, gently running his hands through her black hair that resembled her mother's. "She knew that it was futile… But to give up everything she loved… Don't tell her too much."

"Ano, what are you talking about?" five-year old Camilla asked in confusion.

Her parents looked at her, and smiled the same sad smile that they gave when reminded of something from their past. "The past," Chizuru answered softly. "Nothing you need to worry about now."

* * *

"Every Oni has their own individual power," Chizuru began, "but the amount of power each one has is very different. The more potent your Oni blood is, the more powerful you are."

A ten year old Camilla nodded, frowning in thought, "So even if an Oni had the power to stop time, if their blood was very dilute, then they would only be able to stop time for a few seconds. On the other hand, if their blood was highly concentrated, then they would be able to stop time for longer?"

"Exactly," Chizuru said, nodding. She smiled, ruffling her daughter's hair. "Good job. Also, every Oni has a rune that represents their personality and destiny."

"What powers and runes do you, Daddy and Vincent have?" Camilla asked, glancing out the window to see her older brother training with their father.

"Your brother's powers are very rare. He can manipulate the mind, and seal a person's Oni aura and powers. However, sealing the aura and power requires a lot of power." Chizuru frowned. "It requires so much power that he shouldn't use it often, and definitely not for prolonged periods of time." She looked thoughtful for a second before continuing, "And his rune is Odal, the rune of security and protection."

"Wow, Vincent's so powerful!" Camilla said with admiration, eyes glittering. "What about you and Daddy?"

"Daddy wields fire and heat, with the rune As. It represents innate power, strength and protection," Chizuru answered patiently. "And me? I can raise the dead. Well, only the dead that I know. Like my dead father. I can raise him from the dead only because I know him. If it was a random stranger, I wouldn't be able to revive them. My rune is Ken, the rune of light and change."

"Wow…" Camilla breathed aloud, eyes wide in wonder. "You guys are all so powerful!"

Chizuru smiled warmly at her daughter, "You'll be just as powerful as us."

"Why do we have to wait until I'm twelve to start training? I want to find out what my powers are!" Camilla complained sulkily.

Chizuru sighed, fondly exasperated. "Because you need your core to develop first. I've told you this already."

"Oh, right," Camilla pouted. "Waiting is so hard…"

Chizuru looked out the window, also watching her husband and her son. "Waiting is indeed difficult."

* * *

"I'm finally TWELVE!" Camilla shouted with joy. "When can we start training my powers?" She jumped around with excitement, striking karate poses. "I wonder what power I could have."

Kazama set his hand on his daughter's head, attempting to hold her still. "Tonight, we are going to perform the No Ryoku Hakken Sha. And then, we'll find what your power is."

Under the crescent moon, Chizuru and Kazama sat opposite of each other, with Camilla in between the two. "Ataeru Mono, watashitachi ni anata ga ataeru chikara o shi shimasu!" Simultaneously, Kazama and Chizuru each pricked their finger, allowing a drop of blood fall onto the rune of self, Mannaz, that was drawn in the soil in front of them.

The runes flared a bright, bloody red as the moon's light began to pulse lightly. Camilla started to glow a dark brown color that matched the soil of the ground below her. As the runes continued to shine brightly, the earth around Camilla started to rumble, pieces of stone and loosened soil levitating upwards.

Her Oni power manifested itself into the rune of creation after destruction, gleaming white.

"Earth," Chizuru said in amazement. "Earth and Hagal. She will destroy the old and bring the new…"

Kazama smiled proudly, smirking at his wife. "I told you our offspring would be powerful."

Chizuru gave him a look, and shook her head fondly. "Did you know they'd be this powerful?"

"They exceeded my expectations," Kazama admitted. As the glow faded, he said, "And this is just the beginning. Imagine how they could change the world with their powers."

* * *

Two years later.

"We're moving to Maine tomorrow," Kazama said abruptly, over the dinner table. His expression was grave, almost fearful.

"What?" Vincent exclaimed, blinking in surprise. "Why? And so soon? What about school and-"

"We need to move far away from here. Out of America is ideal, but ideal things don't happen," Kazama said shortly, impatient. "I'll explain later. We have to hurry. Time is of the essence."

Camilla and Vincent exchanged a look, while Chizuru's expression gained an almost haunted look. "They've found us," she whispered in horror.

Kazama looked sadly at his wife. "Yes."

On the car ride to Maine, Camilla and Vincent urged their parents to tell them what was going on. "Why did we move so suddenly?" Camilla demanded, looking worried. "Is something wrong?"

Chizuru shut her eyes for a moment before replying in a somber voice, "The American government, along with many other governments have discovered the existence of Oni. As you both know, Oni let off auras that tell of how powerful one is. Most of the time, we can control our aura to either hide how powerful we are, or disguise our Oni blood entirely. However, when we are asleep, our auras are exuded in its full force. And somehow, the government has found a way to detect our aura."

"What would they want with us?" Camilla asked fearfully. "Would they experiment on us?"

Chizuru shook her head. "I don't know. They might." She turned to looked at her children. "No matter what, do not trust a human with what you are."

Kazama looked at her in surprise. "Chizuru-"

"I know!" she said harshly. "There are humans that are good, and kind, and loving, but they might make a mistake. What if they accidentally tell someone else? The risk is not worth it."

"Can't we fight them?" Vincent asked, looking angry. "We're the most powerful Oni around here! There must be others as well, and if-"

"The American military has nukes, bombs, drones and high level firepower," Kazama deadpanned. "We might be powerful, but we're not invincible to nuclear radiation or being shot in the heart."

"So we have to run?" Camilla asked in a small voice. "For the rest of our lives?"

Kazama and Chizuru exchanged a look. "No. We won't."

Camilla was curious as to why her parents sounded so confident. What could they do?

* * *

"Get out of here!" Kazama yelled at Vincent and Camilla as he hurled tornadoes of fire at the incoming soldiers. "Run!"

A fifteen year old Camilla shook her head stubbornly. "No! We're helping!" She slammed her hands onto the ground, and the earth underneath the frontmost American soldiers dropped fifteen feet, creating a large pit for Kazama to incinerate.

"No, Cam, we have to go. There's too many people here," Vincent said, grabbing her arm.

Camilla shook him off, glaring at him. "So you would let Father and Mother fight alone? They could die! Or worse, get taken in for experimentation!"

"No, Camilla, leave," Chizuru said sternly without looking back at them. "Leave." She raised her hands, eyes glowing with power. And before their eyes, forms began materializing. "Hijikata-san," Chizuru said softly, looking at the man that had appeared. He was tall, with short jet black hair and violet eyes. At the side of his old Western styled clothing hung a katana. In his left hand was an antique pistol.

"You need us, Chizuru?" he said, looking at the carnage before them. His gaze settled on Kazama. "We want to talk to you. After we finish fighting that is."

"Chizuru-chan!" a young man of twenty chirped, before his gaze landed on Camilla. "Camilla?" his voice cracked, and his face contorted in grief and anguish.

"Not yet, Heisuke-kun," Chizuru said sadly. "But now, we must fight." She drew a gun.

Vincent pulled Camilla away from the warzone. "We have to run, Camilla."

"But-"

Her brother stopped, eyes wide. "Fuck."

Before them was a US Air Force helicopter. Before Camilla could do anything, Vincent spun around to face her. "I'm sorry, Cam, but Mother told me to do this."

And everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey! Sorry this one took so long, but finals came up :( and the end was particularly hard to write...**

 **So, thanks to my awesome beta for helping me with the ending! Check out her story** Teachings of Demons **! It's awesome!**

 **So for pairings, there's the canon Chizuru x Hijikata, and then Camilla x ... Y'all find out later! :)**

 **I hope you enjoy, and leave a review if you want!**

Even though she should have been helping Chizuru with chores, she couldn't find the strength to move. Camilla sat on the edge of the futon, staring out the window.

"Everything… A lie." She blinked a few times, staring in amazement as she caught sight of a teardrop. Everything she knew, remembered… "All a lie…"

It wasn't even the fact that she was Oni that bothered her. It was not knowing what to do, not knowing who she was, what her purpose was, what her goal was.

Before, her goal was to survive the transition of a feudal Japan to a modernized one, and then go to Europe or America to research how to get back.

Now, she didn't know. Clearly she did something in this past that changed history, but something else happened so that it reverted back to what she knew had happened. And she just didn't know what.

"What do I do?" For the first time in her life, Camilla felt truly lost.

She thought back on what she just relived. "Vincent," she said suddenly, frowning. "How much power did you spend on me? What did you know?" She rubbed her hands together in thought. "Mother knew that blocking the Oni aura and powers took a lot of power, so why did she tell Vincent to do that?"

Camilla stood up, and started pacing the room. "Mother and Father didn't die because of some sickness," she thought aloud. "They died because… of the American government."

The same government she had pledged her life to.

The Oni power that she was now attuned to pulsed angrily. Camilla breathed in, and then out, attempting to calm herself. "Those fucking bastards!" she raged, fists clenched. She couldn't ignore the slight rumbling of the earth underneath, and brutally squashed the anger in her. "They must've forced Vincent to make a deal or something with them!" She slapped herself. "Of course! Why else would they let a fifteen year old girl become a sniper? They must've allowed us to live somewhat freely in return for military services."

Camilla resisted the urge to scream and rant and cry in outrage and hatred. "They used us! Used me! I killed for them!

"Why the hell should I continue on like this?" she demanded suddenly, eyes going wide with clarity. "I don't give a shit about the future! Not if the future holds the end of my family." She looked out the window at the sun. "I won't let them die. Even if I have to destroy the world!"

She would show the world the power of a Hagal rune holder.

Camilla walked outside with a steely resolve. She didn't care if she was being selfish, or self-righteous, or too vengeful. She just didn't care.

First, she needed to earn their trust. They still supported the shogun, and would go on protecting the shogunate, no matter how futile it seemed. Shinpachi and Sano were reluctant to be hatamotos as written in history, so they would be easier to sway away from the shogun.

Then she needed to get the Oni race on her side. Before she arrived in this time period, Chizuru had once told her the Oni race had a strict policy of non-interference, with some exceptions. Her plan however, was clearly a violation of the non-interference policy. Camilla pursed her lips. She would figure it out somehow.

"Hey, Heisuke!" she called warmly, smiling. The injured young man was lying outside, pouting. "Someone looks down. What's up?"

He perked up almost immediately. "Kawaru-chan! Eh, yeah, just a bit bored. Hijikata-san refuses to let me do anything."

"That guy did hit your head pretty hard. It's a miracle you didn't get a concussion," Camilla pointed out, sitting down beside him.

Heisuke shrugged, still looking slightly put out. "Yeah, that's true. So where's Chizuru-chan?"

"Oh, yeah, I should go help her actually," Camilla said sheepishly.

Heisuke looked at her in alarm. "What is Chizuru-chan doing?"

"Just cleaning! No laundry," Camilla hastily reassured. She stood up again, sighing. "I should go help her."

Heisuke reached out, catching her wrist with his hand. "I think Chizuru-chan'll be fine. Stay here and keep me company."

Camilla paused, startled. "Well, I don't want to make Chizuru do everything…"

"I suppose so. After you guys are done, come keep me company!" he said, looking up at her with bright and earnest blue eyes.

Camilla grinned, feeling free now that she had no qualms about changing history. "Of course."

"Chizuru-chan, sorry for making you do so much by yourself!" Camilla apologized, running over to the younger girl.

Chizuru looked up, and smiled brightly. "It's okay, Kawaru-chan! I don't mind."

"Well, then I can make dinner tonight. You don't have to do anything," Camilla said firmly. When Chizuru opened her mouth to protest, the older girl shook her head. "You already cleaned most of the courtyard. I'll handle dinner."

"Hai! Arigato gozaimasu!" the younger girl chirped gratefully.

Camilla patted her head fondly. "Heisuke asked us to keep him company, so we should get going then."

The two girls made their way over to where Camilla had last seen the captain. "Heisuke-kun," Chizuru greeted him politely.

The young man brightened up significantly when he saw the two girls.

* * *

"The Aizu Clan commissioned us to go stop the Choshu from attacking the Imperial Palace," Kondo said excitedly to the captains.

Nagakura whooped, grinning. "Finally we get recognition!"

"Well, after Ikeda, they're bound to acknowledge us," Harada said happily. He leaned back against the bamboo wall. "We kicked ass there."

"Sano-san!" Heisuke yelped, looking discomfited. "Kawaru-chan and Chizuru-chan are here!"

Camilla hid a smile, while Harada apologized to the two girls. "Ah, gomen," he said sheepishly. "Got carried away there."

Ignoring the two bickering captains, Hijikata addressed Camilla and Chizuru: "You two will accompany us there."

Chizuru and Camilla both bowed. "Hai!"

"And of course, Souji and Heisuke, you two are staying here," Hijikata reminded them sternly, his gaze silencing any protests.

Well not all protests. Souji pursed his lips at him. "I feel fine! I-"

"-should rest," Hijikata interrupted, tone brooking no alternatives. "You are staying here."

The next day, the Shinsengumi men prepared to depart. "Take care, Heisuke, Okita-san!" Camilla called to the two captains.

Heisuke smiled at her, waving. Okita smirked, inclining his head. "Don't get killed," he said.

The girl smiled. "Hai. Only you can kill us, right?" The auburn haired captain's smirk grew wider.

* * *

When the man at one of the gates to the Imperial Palace turned them away, Camilla frowned, angered by this casual dismissal. These men might not have been born to a samurai family, but their sense of honor, pride and conviction were just as true. Being born in modern America, where people rose in rank as a result of merit, skill and connections, the way the samurai treated the ronin seemed despicable to Camilla. Obviously there were ronin who truly were useless and cowardly, but there were also samurai who were like that.

The family one was born into didn't decide one's ability to influence the world.

Camilla stepped forward when it seemed as if they were about to be turned away for the third time. They had walked for hours, and she was sweaty and irritable. "Why does it matter if we were to stay here?" she demanded, frowning. "We won't get in your way, and the more men the merrier."

The man stared at her, disdain clear in his eyes. But when he caught sight of Hijikata's dark glare, Camilla's icy eyes, and the displeased looks on all of the men's faces, he relented, allowing them to settle down near the riverbank.

"Fucking bitches," Camilla swore angrily, glaring at the Aizu camp a few kilometers over.

Harada and Nagakura blinked at her, startled. "Kawaru-chan!" the red-haired spearman exclaimed, scandalized.

She rolled her eyes. "But it's true! Sure, they don't really like ronin, and thus the Shinsengumi, but why won't they just open their eyes and see that we're just as good as they are? Makes me want to rip them a new one!"

"Calm down, Kazama," Hijikata chided, looking stern, but she could tell there was slight amusement. "We'll take what we can get. This isn't America."

Quick to change the subject, Inoue said, "These Aizu soldiers seem to be reinforcements rather than the main troops. The main troops must have been at Hamaguri Gate."

"Then doesn't that mean we're also considered reserve troops?" Chizuru wondered aloud, frowning as well.

But those words only fueled Camilla's rage. "They're so prejudiced! They make us walk all over the place in the burning hot sun for hours just to be reserve troops?" She paced back and forth, muttering to herself in anger.

Nagakura stared, and then burst into laughter. "Wow, Kawaru-chan, didn't know you were so passionate about this."

She huffed at him. "Just because you aren't born into a samurai family doesn't mean you can't be just as good as they are! I'm angry because you guys deserve better! Your accomplishments should be better acknowledged and rewarded!"

"But all we can do now is to be ready to move into action when needed," Saito said quietly. His expression was dark.

Camilla acquiesced with a sigh, sitting down next to Chizuru. "Yeah, that's all we can do now."

"If you want to rest, Chizuru-chan," Harada said with a sly smile, "you can just say so. You may even use my lap."

The young girl blinked once, before blushing beet red. "A-ah, I'm fine!" she squeaked, looking away in embarrassment.

Camilla smirked. "Hey, Harada-san, I think I might take you up on that offer."

The man blinked at her, expression so startled that Camilla couldn't help but laugh aloud. "Kawaru-chan, that's not fair. You're so shameless."

"Comes with being a geisha," Camilla said, grinning mischievously. "But I'm kidding."

Harada laughed. "Heisuke might be angry with me if you did use my lap."

The time traveller tilted her head to one side, suddenly intrigued. "What do you mean by that, Harada-san?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," he said, smiling. "Get some rest."

Camilla propped her head on her fist and dozed off, making sure to be ready to react at the slightest sign of trouble. Chizuru had already nodded off, hunched forward.

Suddenly, a distant BOOM and shouts brought Camilla back to consciousness. She quickly shook Chizuru awake when she saw smoke drifting up towards the sky in the city. "The Choshu attacked."

Hijikata was shouting orders for the men to mobilize, when the samurai from the night before stopped him. "We are to stand by!" he said authoritatively.

However, Hijikata was not someone who could be commanded so easily. He glared at the man with disdain. "We are reinforcements in case the Choshu attacked." He gestured at the smoke ridden sky. "And they have."

"But, we haven't received orders-" the man protested, looking less confident.

Apparently, the Vice-Commander's short store of patience finally wore out. "If you have any pride in your job," he hissed with irritation, "then you would march out without orders as well!" And he turned away and walked away, raising a hand to signal the Shinsengumi troops.

They ran, heading towards the Ninth Gate as quickly as they could. "Alright there, Chizuru?" Camilla asked.

The younger girl nodded, panting. "Y-yes."

When they finally arrived, dead Choshu rebels were scattered all along the streets, blood drenching the ground. Camilla breathed in, registering the metallic smell of blood. Saito and Harada left the group to obtain information from the Aizu men cleaning up the area.

Chizuru seemed pretty calm for such a gruesome and bloody environment, despite growing up as an ordinary girl. Camilla smiled, _This is the power of a person who holds the rune Ken. Open to change and highly adaptable._

"Vice-Commander, this morning, the rebels who planned on attacking Hamaguri Gate retreated after seeing the Aizu and Satsuma forces," Saito reported, looking up at the taller man.

Hijikata blinked, startled. "The Satsuma are aiding the Aizu?" he mused in surprise. "How the world has changed."

 _Oh, it'll change a lot more than that, Hijikata-san._

Harada returned, speaking quietly, "Hijikata-san, there are still some Choshu rebels at the Fifth Gate."

"And the rebels who retreated are heading towards Mount Tenno," Yamazaki informed Kondo and Hijikata.

Kondo looked to Hijikata. "What do we do, Toshi?"

 _Are you not the Commander?_ Camilla thought, still surprised by Kondo's reliance on Hijikata.

A vengeful smile lifted the corners of Hijikata's mouth. "Harada, take your troops and head out to the Fifth Gate in pursuit of the Choshu remnants." Harada nodded, and led his troops away. "Saito, Yamazaki, go provide reconnaissance to the Satsuma troops at Hamaguri Gate as planned." Once Saito and Yamazaki left, he turned to Kondo, asking him to request permission to leave the city in pursuit of the retreating rebel army.

Kondo nodded. "I will obtain permission no matter what!"

"For the rest of you, follow me! We will be heading to Mount Tenno!" Hijikata announced. He glanced at Camilla and Chizuru.

"Hai!" the troops chorused.

Camilla and Chizuru both nodded. However, Camilla could feel the commanding auras of two pureblooded Oni in the vicinity. One was at the Fifth Gate, and the other was at Hamaguri Gate. Interesting.

Oh shit. As they neared Mount Tenno, Camilla immediately detected the familiar aura of Kazama Chikage. Why is he here?

"The Shinsengumi," Kazama mused, looking amused yet disdainful. His gaze landed on Chizuru. "And here you are."

The unlucky man who was at the front was met with Kazama's blade. Fortunately, he was not killed, just wounded on the shoulder. Nagakura and Chizuru rushed over, ready to bandage up the slash. Camilla followed, staying close to protect Chizuru if needed.

Kazama proceeded to thoroughly insult the Shinsengumi, denouncing their pride and honor. "You are not even samurai," he said, standing in a casual manner.

The men behind Hijikata tensed, angry and offended. Hijikata just smiled coldly. "You might have displayed your skills at Ikeda against Souji, but your insults are cheap. We have our own pride and honor, and we do not need others to acknowledge it."

Kazama's expression turned dark. "So the dogs think they can beat their master?" Kazama sneered, hand at the hilt of his katana.

 _Wow, no wonder Mother didn't like Father when they first met. He's a real jerk_ , Camilla thought, feeling incredulous. _People really do change over time._

"But I am not here to entertain dogs. Give me the girl," Kazama demanded, looking directly at Chizuru.

Hijikata glanced at Chizuru, surprised. "We're not handing her over," he said. "What do you even want with her? She's just a kid."

"A woman of such noble blood should not be surrounded by filth," Kazama spat, holding his katana with one hand.

Hijikata frowned, looking back at Chizuru one last time. "If you want her, you're going to have to take her by force," he snarled, drawing his sword.

Kazama laughed derisively. "Fine. I'll take her after I show you where you stand."

"If you want to take her, you have to get through me too," Camilla announced, standing in front of Chizuru protectively.

The two men blinked, and looked over, as if startled that there were others there. "Ka-" Hijikata started, looking disbelieving.

Before he could get out her family name and reveal who she was to the original Kazama, a loud BOOM drowned out everything else. They all looked towards the source of the sound. Mount Tenno.

Suddenly remembering their true goal, Hijikata turned to Nagakura. "Shinpachi, what are you still doing here? Go get the men at Mount Tenno!"

Camilla let out a sigh, relieved that her distraction worked, and happy to use her Oni powers once more. She couldn't afford anything that might undo the trust the Shinsengumi captains had in her, such as the revelation of the blond enemy's family name.

"Oh, right!" Nagakura leapt up, and signaled for the other men to follow him towards the mountain.

Kazama studied Camilla closely, noticing the flash of gold in her silver eyes, but dismissed her as he could not detect an aura. Such a weak Oni was of no immediate importance.

Hijikata lunged at him, a loud clang ringing through the air as their blades clashed. Camilla could see the difference in power and strength, though their skill level alone was pretty close. Hijikata was impressive, and would probably be victorious against a lesser Oni.

But Kazama was no lesser Oni.

Even though Hijikata clearly strained against the blond man, Kazama seemed to be just fine, as if he was toying with the Vice Commander.

This wasn't going to end well unless someone stepped in.

"Sir!" a man wearing a Satsuma uniform shouted, running up the road. "You've been called back!"

Taking this as an opportunity to disrupt the fight, Camilla spoke up, "Hey, if you're part of the Satsuma clan, what business do you have with fighting the Shinsengumi? The Aizu and the Satsuma are allies."

Kazama adopted an expression that said he didn't give a shit about the alliance.

Hijikata on the other hand, stopped and scrutinized the blond man. "I do not wish to fight against an ally, no matter your intentions."

The blond Oni looked slightly displeased, but relented. "I will let you keep her," he said, glancing at Chizuru. "For now. You dogs are surprisingly entertaining."

Hijikata scowled after him while sheathing his sword. "Yukimura, Kazama," the Vice Commander addressed the two girls after the two Satsuma samurai had vanished from sight. "Let's go." He helped hoist the wounded Shinsengumi member up onto his feet.

* * *

"We were unable to prevent the rebels from committing seppuku," Nagakura reported somberly, looking downcast.

Hijikata looked off into the darkness of the forest. "Suicide? Even though they were our enemies, they died honourably."

"Is that okay?" Chizuru asked, puzzled.

Hijikata looked at her. "It's not fine for the Shinsengumi! We were unable to prevent them from completing their mission. But when they find it in their consciences to take the right action by atoning for their sins, they are neither friend nor foe."

Chizuru blinked.

"Do you understand?" he asked.

The girl looked down at the ground. "Hai… I do, yet I don't."

Hijikata's gaze softened. Camilla exchanged glances with Nagakura, both amused by Hijikata's growing fondness for Chizuru. The chemistry between Hijikata and Chizuru was somehow different from her relationships with the other captains.

"The town is burning up!" one of the Shinsengumi members cried out in shock.

They all whirled around, eyes widening as they caught sight of the capital going up in smoke.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey all! Here's the next chapter, and sorry for the delay!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Didn't think Hijikata would be so fond of Chizuru," Harada said suddenly, as he drained a cup of sake. His companion, Nagakura, glanced at him in surprise. "Especially in the romantic way."

Nagakura spluttered in disbelief, "Romantic? Hijikata and Chizuru-chan?" The red-haired spearman nodded, amused by his friend's reaction. "B-but Chizuru-chan's just a kid!"

"Many girls marry by sixteen," Harada pointed out.

Nagakura grimaced. "Yeah, but Chizuru's just so innocent and pure though!" He frowned as he struggled to get his point across. "Look at Kawaru! She's only two years older than Chizuru, but she's not like Chizuru. Kawaru's been through war, and has been exposed to the darker sides of the world."

Harada nodded slowly. "I see your point." A mischievous glint entered his eye. "So you see Kawaru-chan as a woman?"

Nagakura glared playfully, understanding Harada's implication. "To be honest, no. I don't see her as a kid, but not as a woman either."

"She is very different from what a woman is expected to be," Harada acknowledged. "The way she acts... it's as if she holds the status of a nobleman."

"I guess that's just the way things are in America," Nagakura said, shrugging. He looked thoughtful. "Though it's surprising that Heisuke has no trouble seeing through those things, and actually considers her as a woman and potential partner."

Harada agreed, pouring himself another cup of sake. "It is interesting that he does. And it's surprising that you noticed."

"Oi!" Nagakura protested, but grinned in response to the playful jab. "Anyone can see that he likes her. He's so obvious." Raising his cup to his mouth, he inquired, "Do you think she sees him that way?"

Looking out the window and into the night, Harada looked conflicted. "Heisuke might seem immature, but he's surprisingly insightful. I hope Kawaru will see that. Otherwise, she's not going to even consider him as a possible suitor. She's too mature."

"Will Hijikata even allow him to court her? The Choshu have gotten more and more bold in their rebellion," Nagakura said, worried for his friend. "It's not the best time for distractions."

Harada smiled. "That's why Kawaru's such a good choice for a partner. She's a warrior as well. She understands our responsibility and duty to the people of Kyoto."

"True," Nagakura conceded. "So, how's Masa-chan doing?"

* * *

"Hey, Chizuru-chan!" Heisuke greeted the girl warmly, hoisting a travel bag onto his shoulders.

Chizuru turned around from the laundry, and blinked in surprise. "Are you going somewhere, Heisuke-kun?"

"Yeah! I'm going to Edo to recruit more members, since the Shinsengumi's been charged with patrolling a larger area," Heisuke said proudly.

Chizuru's eyes widened. "Really?" she exclaimed with happiness. "That's great!"

Heisuke smiled widely. "And since I'm going to be staying in Edo for a while, I was wondering if you could give me the address to your house there."

"Arigato!" she said, bowing her head. "Alright, let me go get some paper." And she dashed off, reappearing only a few minutes later. "Here," she said softly, handing Heisuke a folded piece of paper. "Arigato gozaimasu!"

He smiled back at her. "No problem." He looked around for a second, as if looking for someone. "Have you seen Kawaru-chan?"

"I think I saw her cleaning the courtyard near the entrance," Chizuru said, thinking hard.

Heisuke nodded. "Thanks, Chizuru-chan. See you then!"

"Be safe!" she called back, picking up the half-washed shirt.

He waved back, and walked over to the entrance, where his horse would be waiting. "Kawaru-chan!"

The girl turned around, broom still in hand. "Heisuke!" she said, eyes lighting up. Heisuke idly thought that the black clothes from America accented her beauty much better than the hakama and yukata she was wearing now. "Oh? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Edo for a few months to recruit some new members!" he explained, smiling.

Disappointmentseemed to flash across her face for a millisecond, gone before Heisuke could truly discern if it was there or not. "Oh, that's great!" she exclaimed, but it wasn't as enthusiastic as Chizuru's. "A few months? That's a long time… We'll miss you."

He blushed a bit, scratching the back of his neck. "I'll miss you guys too, but if it's for more widespread protection for the people, I guess it's worth it, right?"

"Of course," Camilla said, nodding in understanding. "Sometimes comfort has to be sacrificed for the whole picture."

Heisuke smiled, relieved that she understood. "Well, take care! I'll be off then."

"Yeah, be safe and good luck," Camilla replied.

Camilla watched Heisuke disappear into Kyoto, debating what she should do. Time was relentless, and the era of the sword was rapidly drawing to an end. Camilla remembered the slaughter that occurred when the Aizu and shogun forces faced the rifle-wielding Imperial army with just katanas and some outdated cannons. _I can't allow such danger to befall the Shinsengumi_. She remembered the Barrett MRAD she had hidden. A sly smile spread across her face. "That'll do nicely."

* * *

"Here's some full bottles," Camilla said, carefully handing over a platter of full sake bottles. "And don't forget to grab the empty ones."

Chizuru nodded. "Hai!" She scurried away, balancing the tray skillfully.

Looking over at the lit up meeting room, Camilla felt the urge to go over there and eavesdrop. She wanted to see Itou Kashitarou, get a feel of how much of a threat he would be, and see if killing him off now would be beneficial.

"Kawaru-chan, here's the empty bottles," Chizuru chirped, placing the trays onto the small wooden desk.

Camilla smiled. "Thanks. You can go get some sleep now. They'll probably stay up pretty late. You should get some rest. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Chizuru questioned, looking concerned. "You need sleep too though."

The older girl shook her head. "It's okay, I'm used to late nights. You need the rest more. Developing teenagers need more sleep." She patted Chizuru's shoulder. "Go to sleep."

Chizuru agreed reluctantly. "Good night, Kawaru-chan. If you need help, wake me up."

Camilla nodded, knowing she wouldn't wake the other girl up. "Good night."

Near the end of the meeting, Camilla entered the room with an empty tray in hand. She knelt down to take the empty bottles of sake. "I'm here to collect the empty bottles." She looked up, locking eyes with Itou Kashitarou. _Wow, if he had boobs, he'd be a really pretty girl._

"Thank you," he murmured, handing her an empty flask. His eyes stared into hers, curious.

She smiled politely, but coldly. He gave her the creeps. She exited the room, carefully handling the ceramic bottles.

She stood there, shifting from one leg to another, feeling the ache of standing too long. The bottle soaked in the warm water, bobbing up and down.

"Excuse me," a silky voice said behind her.

She whirled around, feeling goosebumps appear on her arms. _Ugh, t_ _hat voice_. "Yes? How may I help you?" she replied to Itou.

He scrutinized her. "Where did the other one go?"

"He was tired, so he went to sleep," she replied shortly.

Itou chuckled, amused. "He? Others might fall for the disguise, but that one is clearly a girl. A young one. And so are you. What are two young girls doing here?"

Camilla stiffened, but before she could speak, a flash of steel caught her attention. Itou seemed to have sensed it as well, and he gracefully stepped out of the way, revealing Okita who was holding out his sword.

The girl gasped. "Okita-san!" If he'd accidentally killed or maimed Itou, he would have to commit seppuku. She could have handled herself.

Okita pointed the tip of his sword at Itou, displaying the rose he had skillfully managed to cut off from a nearby bush. "There are no flowers for us men, right, Itou-san?" The way he said "san" was as if the word had the filthiest connotation. "And since Itou-san has graced us with his presence, he deserves a gift."

Camilla cringed at the almost tangible sarcasm in Okita's voice.

Itou plucked the rose from the sword, exuding an aura of superiority. "My, how beautiful," he mused, breathing in the scent of the flower. He lowered it, gazing at Okita with narrowed eyes (or were his eyes just made that way?). "Isn't the sword a bit too crude for such a gesture?"

"Controlled violence is one of the Tennen Rishin-Ryuu principles," Camilla drawled, crossing her arms over her chest. "And the sword is a symbol of grace and beauty, so I would disagree, Itou-san. However, the sword does also represent power. And power corrupts if wielded by the wrong person, transforming it into a hideous thing of death and wrath."

Okita appraised her, eyes glinting. Itou wore an expression of pleased surprise. "An interesting way of describing the sword," he said softly, eyes boring into her silver ones.

She smiled. "Thank you. Now, it's been a pleasure meeting you personally, but I need to get on with the dishes. Sumimasen." She hastened away towards the now empty meeting room.

Later that night, Camilla lay in bed, ears straining to hear any sound that would indicate a captain who had not yet gone to sleep. "Urgh, Hijikata-san, just go to sleep already!" she muttered, frustrated. That stupid hard working man. "Come on…"

The minute she heard the telltale hiss of a candle being put out, she sat up, glancing at Chizuru's still form to make sure the other girl was asleep. Moving stealthily across the room, Camilla carefully slid open the door. Glancing from side to side, she made sure no one was near, and exited the room.

Taking a deep breath, she sprinted across the courtyard and as she neared the wall that fenced in the Shinsengumi headquarters, she jumped, the earth underneath her rising sharply at her unspoken command to propel her upwards onto the barrier.

She moved towards abandoned warehouse in which she had hidden her rifle, blending into the shadows like a ninja.

When she dug up her Barrett, she began to disassemble it, hands moving quickly in memorized patterns and motions. After splitting up the disassembled parts into three neat sets, she headed out.

"Nijimura," she greeted the man.

The man peered at her. "Huh, it's you. What do you want?"

"I need you to replicate these," she said, handing him a cloth bag with pieces of her rifle. "50 of them, with no modifications. In four weeks."

Nijimura glanced inside the bag, raising an eyebrow when he saw the random pieces of black metal. "Exact replications?"

"Yes," Camilla said urgently. "There must not be any changes."

The man nodded. "Come back in two weeks, and I will tell you the price."

Camilla inclined her head, and withdrew. She had two more black market merchants to find.

* * *

"Kazama," Hijikata said shortly, as the captains filed into the meeting room. The sun shone brightly atop their heads, its warmth fighting against the cool autumn air.

Said girl stiffened, terrified that they had caught her in her night endeavours. Turning around, she tried to be as casual as possible. "Hijikata-san?"

"I want you to listen in on this meeting," he said seriously.

She blinked in surprise and relief. That was not what she expected. "Hai! But, if I may, why?" she asked curiously.

Hijikata gave her a rare smile. "Okita told me what you said last night. If you want, you can start listening in for every meeting, and give your opinions. After all, you were part of a war."

Camilla tilted her head to the side. "So you think this is going to evolve into a war?"

Violet eyes stared into her silver ones. "I believe so," he finally said, not looking away. "But most others either do not want to believe, or just do not believe."

"It'd be a pleasure to listen in," she said softly, smiling.

He slid open the door, and showed her into the room.

"Kawaru-chan?" Harada exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

She glanced at Hijikata, who went on to explain to the captains. "Kazama will be listening in on our meetings from now on."

The captains blinked, startled, but before they could voice any questions, Itou walked in. He glanced at Camilla for a second, but sat down without a fuss.

"The first thing we need to discuss is the living accommodations for our troops. The barracks are becoming too crowded," Hijikata began, glancing at the papers he had in front of him.

Nagakura nodded thoughtfully. "It must be uncomfortable for all of our troops to be squeezed like that."

"And unsanitary," Camilla pointed out, shifting her knees out from under her. She could not understand how they could sit on their knees for so long without moving into another position. "Too many people in a certain amount of living space leads to the increase of bacteria, which results in the sickness of many of our soldiers."

"So we need to move headquarters," Kondo mused, pensive. "But where? Not many places are going to agree to house the Shinsengumi."

There was a moment of silence, as they all tried to think of a place that would accept the Shinsengumi.

"Nishi-Honganji Temple."

Everyone turned and stared at the Vice Commander. "That's one of the main Choshu safehouse. They would never agree to take us in," San'nan said, looking incredulous at the suggestion.

"The Choshu have used the protection of the monks and the temples to carry out their rebellious deeds. Taking away one of their safehouses would be advantageous to us, and even if the monks don't take us in, we could force them," Hijikata reasoned.

San'nan looked scandalized. "You would use violence on _monks_?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's a nice place though, with sufficient space for everyone," Itou countered. He drew a few rolls of paper from the folds of his yukata. "I've been doing some research on the temple, and it location is apt, the space is sufficient and the fact that it is a Choshu safehouse is just one more reason why we should move there."

Nagakura spoke up, looking uneasy. "I do agree with Itou-san that it's a good place to move to, but like San'nan-san said, I feel uneasy using violence with monks."

Sitting upright, Kondo stroked his chin. "Toshi, and Itou-san, are both correct in their evaluations, but San'nan's point needs to be considered as well."

 _You did not to contribute to the discussion._ Camilla pursed her lips at the Commander, dismayed at his lack of charisma and intelligence. Hijikata on the other hand, was a clear leader. He was firm in his beliefs, extremely intelligent, ruthless in pursuing his goals and he exuded charisma. She could not understand why Kondo was the Commander and not Hijikata.

"I believe taking Nishi-Honganji Temple would be the best plan of action," she said, breaking the silence. "We would be dealing a blow to the Choshu by taking one of their footholds away." She rubbed her hands together. "Though I do feel sort of uncomfortable using force against civilians."

"They have been aiding rebels with their insurgencies," Saito pointed out. "Forcing them to house us is a small punishment for treason."

Nagakura frowned, still uncertain. "I'm not too sure about this…"

"But if we act so dishonourably, I fear the consequences that will come our way!" San'nan protested.

"As expected, San'nan-san is a man who thinks about consequences as well as rewards," Itou said, a faux smile on his lips. Camilla saw Hijikata tense almost imperceptibly when the effeminate man began speaking. "But in order to achieve great things, we must be bold and fearless in our planning-"

"Actually, San'nan-san's caution is a nice balance to Hijikata-san's ruthlessness," Camilla broke in. She had a feeling that Itou was about to say something not so nice. "Sorry for interrupting you," she apologized with no indication of being truly sorry. "But I disagree, Itou-san. Of course, too much caution hinders success, but not enough caution leads to reckless actions that result in failure." She smiled the same smile Itou had had on his face. "None of us want to fail, am I right?"

Itou stared right back her, an unidentifiable expression on his face. "Indeed, failure is unwanted." He glanced at San'nan, as if wanting to continue with what he was about to say.

Camilla considered it her victory when Itou did not continue.

"Well, there are other options, but let's stick with Nishi-Honganji for now," Kondo decided, unaware of the tension between Camilla and Itou.

Hijikata nodded, jotting down some notes. "The next issue is not unfamiliar. Despite the combined efforts of the Aizu clan, the Satsuma clan and the shogun, the Choshu are persisting in their insurgencies. The longer this issue continues, the bold they become. Kyoto's becoming more dangerous by the second." He pursed his lips. "Currently we're not able to do much, but our number one duty is to protect the citizens of Kyoto."

"You mean like sending out more divisions at a time?" San'nan asked, trying to clarify what the Vice Commander was saying.

Hijikata shook his head. "Not exactly. Instead of sending more divisions, I believe we should split up each division into groups of three or four. This way we could cover more space at once."

"That's a good idea," Nagakura agreed. "We don't need the entire division to put down some troublesome ronin."

Everyone agreed on that, and they moved on.

"Money's becoming an issue," Hijikata sighed, looking stressed when he admitted that. "Prices are going up for almost everything. The Aizu clan is sponsoring us, but it's not nearly enough."

Camilla glanced at Itou before saying, "I think I can help with that."

All the men turned to face her. "How?" Harada questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I used to be a geisha, remember?" she said, smiling crookedly. "It pays really well."

Itou raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"But we could never take your money, Kazama-san!" Kondo protested, looking scandalized.

Camilla gave him a look. "We're short on money, Kondo-san, and I don't mind giving money to you guys. I mean, you are providing me with housing and food. It's the least I could do."

"That is a good idea," Hijikata conceded, looking slightly discomfited at the idea of using the money a woman earned. "But it will be a last resort."

The girl sighed. "Okay, but I would like to resume my job as a geisha."

"We'll talk later," Hijikata said, tone brooking no protests.

* * *

"So? Can I resume working as a geisha?" Camilla pressed, after the meeting was over. "You're more practical than Kondo-san, so you must realize that my proposal is probably the best way you're going to increase your revenue."

Hijikata sighed, bringing up his hand to rub his temples. "Kazama, I might be practical, but I am still a man with pride and honour. How could I let you give us a portion of your earnings like we were some charity case?"

Camilla gave him a droll look. "You do realize that by giving you guys money, I also insure my own comfort and wellbeing? I mean, I am living here. If there is a shortage of money, I'll also feel the effects of it."

The man gazed at her for a while. "You are perhaps the most interesting human being I've had the pleasure of meeting."

She smirked. "Thanks. I take that as a yes?"

His resigned look told her so.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay... I am soooooooooooooo sorry that it took me this long to update... To be truthful, this was an extremely difficult chapter to write, and with the help of my awesome beta,** ImpracticalDemon, **I pulled through and churned out this chapter. Also, I've been busy with AP classes and studying for the SAT, which is a constant cause of stress in my life.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please leave any thoughts about it in a review! Thanks!**

"Kawa-chan! Where have you been?" Sakurai Jun, Camilla's former onee-san, demanded as she pounced onto the younger girl. Camilla released a puff of air as Sakurai collided into her.

"Jun-chan," Camilla gasped out. "I can't breathe! Let me down!"

Their okasan walked into the room. "Kazama, I've spoken with Hijikata, and we've come to an agreement. You can continue your work here, but you will return to their headquarters at night with a captain accompanying you. Also, you will not work on Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays and Mondays. Your pay will be given to you, and you can divide it however you want. All geisha clothes stay here. Understand?"

Camilla nodded. "Arigato, okasan." She and Hijikata agreed for her to not work for four days a week, so she could listen in on some meetings. "When can I start?"

"If you feel that you haven't forgotten anything, you can start today. There are few requests right now, but as always, there will be many patrons in the late afternoon," the older woman said.

"I'll attend some classes for the morning, but I don't think I forgot too much…" Camilla mused, frowning slightly as she recalled her lessons.

* * *

After an entire afternoon of entertaining patrons, Camilla shed her pretty pink kimono and donned her black fatigues. She yawned and stretched, wincing when her back cracked several times. "I'm so tired!" she said, exhausted.

"Kawaru-chan," the foxy voice of one Okita Souji called out. He was standing outside, her escort for the night. "How much did you make today?"

"I think about three hundred ryo," she replied, stumbling out of her room. She held a hand to cover her mouth as she yawned again. "Wow, it's been a while since I was this tired."

"That's a lot of money you earned there," Okita said, not quite hiding his surprise. "What're you going to do with it?"

"Well, I was thinking of giving the Shinsengumi two-thirds of what I earn, so two hundred ryo to you guys, and I'll save the one hundred ryo for other stuff," Camilla said, leaning heavily on Okita. "Do you mind if I use you as a crutch? I'm so tired I don't think I can make it back to headquarters alone."

Okita smirked. "Aw, is there something I should know, Kawaru-chan?"

Camilla pursed her lips at him, and swatted at him irritably. "Oh shut up, I'm too tired to deal with you right now."

He grinned, and in one fluid move, he was carrying her bridal style.

"Oi!" she protested, flushing slightly. "I didn't mean carrying! I can walk, just-"

"Calm down," Okita said impatiently. "You're tired, aren't you? Just relax and enjoy not having to walk."

Camilla eyed Okita warily, but obediently slung an arm around the man's neck. "...Thanks," she muttered. "You're not going to hold this against me, are you?" she asked, suddenly suspicious.

Okita's silence and mischievous green eyes was all she needed.

"Oi! Lemme down! Okita-san! C'mon! Not nice!" she protested, flailing. Okita just smirked and refused to let her down.

She relented after a moment, sulking.

"Many of the captains are not happy with the fact that you're earning our money," Okita said conversationally.

Camilla glanced up at him, and frowned. "Yeah I reckoned so. What do you think about it?"

"Well, you do owe us for providing a room to stay in and food," he replied, a hint of a smirk on his lips. "But it hurts a man's pride to let a woman earn his money," he added truthfully.

"Well then you guys need to focus on what's important right now. You need to focus on protecting the people of Kyoto and providing for your soldiers. The fact that I'm the one providing the means to do so might be hard to swallow, but it's not important," she said, fingers curling into Okita's yukata.

He grinned. "We should just sic you on Itou. He's been going on all day about how degrading it was to have you earn our money and how little pride we had. Even insulted San'nan-san."

"That bitch," Camilla growled. "San'nan-san's already pretty depressed about his arm without Itou making it worse." She furrowed her brows. "I wonder what we can do for him. He's such an amazing scholar and swordsman…"

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing you can do."

Camilla sighed, wondering if there was anything she could possibly do. Recruit him as her first sniper? But two arms were needed for sniping. She would talk to Hijikata about it.

"Thanks, Okita-san," she said warily as he set her down. "You didn't have to carry me."

He snickered. "You still owe me though."

"But I never asked you-Ugh, fine!" Camilla made a face at him.

Meanwhile, Harada was frowning. "Souji and Kawaru? That can't be right…"

* * *

Camilla smiled politely as her patron tipped her generously. "You're too kind," she murmured, gently sliding her hand down the man's arm.

The corners of his lips lifted and he held her hand almost reverently. "A few ryos hold nothing to your beauty and grace."

She blushed prettily. "Anything to impress you."

The man sighed, looking reluctant. "I must go now, my dear."

"You are an important man, so you must be busy," Camilla said understandingly. "I am honored that you choose to spend your free time with me."

He patted her hand and left.

Only a few minutes later, the door opened again. Camilla glanced up, surprised, for she was sure there were no more private appointments that afternoon. Her eyes widened with shock, dread and fear.

Kazama Chikage stood before her, intimidatingly tall. "Kazama Kawaru," he rumbled, air rippling with his Oni aura. His eyes glowed gold, and white streaked through his hair. "Who are you?"

She gulped as she stood, trying to erase the intimidation that the height difference generated. Oh shit. Despite the dread that filled her with this unexpected confrontation, a warmth that she hadn't felt since the day the government attacked filled her and a sense of security replaced an anxiety that she didn't know existed until it was gone. This was her father, her strong, powerful and caring father. She remembered the times when things had felt hopeless when they were on the run, and her father had held up the family, providing protection with all the fury of the fire he wielded.

If she could tell him everything, the future would be alright. If…

She shook herself out of the trance she was in, and forcefully separated Kazama Chikage into two entities in her mind, like she did with Chizuru. This man in front of her was not her father. The Chizuru she knew here was not her mother.

Camilla gave a fake smile, attempting to play it off. "What do you mean—"

"I keep track of every member of the Kazama family, even if their Oni blood is impotent. I do not know who you are," he snarled, emanating so much heat that the air around him warped and flames flickered around his hands. "Who are you? What do you intend to do with the Yukimura princess?"

Oh. _Oh_. "I'm not here to hurt Chizuru or anything! I'm trying to protect her," she said hastily. She really didn't expect to confront her father so soon. "I… It's a complicated situation, and very unbelievable."

"Explain, girl, and tell the truth, or else today will be your last," the male threatened, and Camilla knew he was not joking.

She forced away the hurt she felt when she saw the coldness in Kazama's red eyes, when all she remembered was the warmth and happiness of her childhood.

Her thoughts raced as she attempted to collect herself. What do I say? I can't tell him the entire truth… or can I? But if I do, what will be the consequences? I'll be relinquishing a part of my control over the future. So is it worth it? Is it worth having another person to consult? She stood up, swallowed, and stared her father in the eyes. "My parents were Kazama Chikage and Yukimura Chizuru."

The man blinked. "That's impossible. If you want to lie, tell a believable one."

"It's the truth. I'm from the future." She chose to gamble, and she hoped it would pay off.

Kazama Chikage crossed his arms and scrutinized her. "You have no aura. A child born from the main Yukimura and Kazama bloodlines should have an abnormally powerful aura."

"My brother sealed my aura," she explained, a bit more composed now. "But I can assure you that I am as powerful as one would expect the child of two purebloods to be."

Kazama appraised her, taking in her straightened back, the intelligent and cunning gleam in her eyes, and the unnerving lack of aura. "What is your power and your rune?"

"I can manipulate the earth, and I hold the rune Hagal," she told him truthfully. "And I know that you wield fire, and hold the rune As."

He smirked. "So the dogs lose in the end. The Yukimura princess is mine."

Well, I can tell why Mother said Father used to be an asshole, Camilla thought wryly. "With that attitude, she's not going to be," she muttered. She cleared her throat when Kazama turned to her. "Yeah, she's yours in the end."

"Then why are you here? And how? How could the Kazama and Yukimura clans allow you to come here, no matter how you got here?" Kazama demanded, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Camilla's face fell, and she ignored the stab of sorrow and anger. "In the future, the Oni clans are more spread apart as the New World becomes more appealing to newer families, so our ability to defend one another in times of difficulty decreased drastically. That backfires on us… quite horribly. The government developed a type of technology that could detect our auras, and since our family was possibly the most powerful Oni family out there, we were targeted first."

Kazama looked disgusted and horrified and disbelieving, all at once. "That's impossible. The Oni race always treasured and prized family over anything else. We would never have dispersed so much," he refuted, scowling heavily. "And we would not be so weak as to fall to those peasants."

"The future I'm from is more than a century later than now. The humans you call 'peasants' will have developed weapons that are so powerful that one bomb could wipe out an entire city. No matter how powerful we were, we could not face that type of weaponry and live," Camilla rebutted, sighing at her future father's arrogance.

Kazama stared at her for a long moment, disbelief warring with his curiosity. "What happened?" he finally asked reluctantly.

"We managed to run for an entire year, but in the end, the government caught up with us. You and Chizuru died in order for my brother and me to get away," Camilla informed him, trying to keep the emotions out of her voice and face. She looked away from the stunned man. "It was completely coincidental that I ended up transported back here, but I'm taking advantage of it to change the future. I don't want you and Chizuru to die. I don't want to see the Onis hunted to extinction. I want to see the Onis live without the need for secrecy and fear."

Kazama appraised his apparent future-daughter. If she really was telling the truth, then it was ideal to turn the tides now, when the human race was still woefully underpowered and no match against the Onis. If she wasn't telling the truth… it would still be beneficial to the Oni race. Even though it had been a decade since the Yukimura massacre, the laws about noninterference were still strict as ever and the Oni race was still fearful that something like the massacre would occur again. "I will have to bring this up with the Princess, but I will promise you that the Kazama clan, along with its allies, will support you in liberating the Onis from the human threat."

Success. Camilla grinned a bloodthirsty grin. "You know where to find me. And meanwhile, I'll keep Chizuru safe."

"What do you plan to do with the dogs?" Kazama asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. "I will not allow them to stand between me and Chizuru."

Camilla paused. She loved the Shinsengumi captains, but if they were an obstacle to her goal… "I'll try to persuade them to not support the Tokugawa regime."

"You love them?" It wasn't so much of a question as a statement of fact. Kazama pursed his lips in distaste, dismayed that his heir would be emotionally attached to dogs like the Shinsengumi captains. "As long as they're not an obstacle to our goals, I'll allow them to continue living."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she nodded. "It'll take a while to change their perspective on life however, since they are strong-minded samurai."

"Take as long as you need, but remember that first of all, they are our enemies since our clans have to fulfill a debt to the Satcho alliance, and secondly, they will eliminated if they obstruct our path to liberation," Kazama warned her. "Our clans will probably clash with the Shinsengumi more than once, but once the debts are fulfilled, we will withdraw from the war. Meanwhile, I'll start to negotiate with the Princess."

Camilla nodded, hoping that she had enough time to do what she needed. "Arigatou... Chikage-sama."

He gave her an amused look, noticing how uncomfortable she was with addressing him by his name and not 'tou-san'. "I'll leave you to deal with the human side of the affairs, while I deal with Onis, Kawaru. Take care." He turned to leave.

Camilla watched her future father disappear into the evening, exhilarated from the success of her gamble. Her father was now on board with her plan, and had agreed to allow the Shinsengumi captains to live if she could persuade them in time.

Everything was going to be okay. Now all she had to do was make sure the Shinsengumi would stay alive in spite of the war they were currently fighting.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello! Sorry for the delay! I was (am) really busy with school and stuff :( Who knew that I'd still be so fricking busy even after midterms? not me...**

 **Well, enjoy and leave a review if you can! Kudos to my awesome beta,** Impractical Demon **!**

Camilla stood next to Chizuru on the outside hallways, leaning against the wooden pillar. Harada and Nagakura were on the other side of Chizuru, elbows braced on the rails. Saito idly practiced some drills on the ground below them and Hijikata watched on as Okita lounged about on the stairs.

"Some of the recruits have been complaining about Sannan-san," Harada commented, breaking the companionable silence.

Nagakura nodded. "Sannan-san always has that look on his face now when he talks to you. He didn't used to be like that. He was warm and caring…"

"But inside, he's black as ink," Harada finished, before breaking out into laughter.

Camilla looked slightly disgruntled. "It's all because of Itou. He takes every opportunity to insult and degrade the man. It's annoying as hell."

"I was actually hoping to talk to you about that, Kazama," Hijikata said suddenly, looking at her seriously. "All of us dislike Itou, but you are the most active in showing your opinions. You need to be careful."

"I think Kawaru-chan's pretty awesome when she talks Itou-san down, even though she's all polite and courteous. It's very satisfying," Okita said in his drawling, falsely sweet voice. "And she always stops Itou-san from insulting Sannan-san."

Nagakura nodded. "It is really awesome, but Kawaru-chan, you should be careful to not cross the line."

"I'll try to be careful," she promised. A malicious smirk crossed her face. "But he pisses me off, so I won't guarantee the success of my attempts to be careful."

Harada let out a slightly strangled laugh. "Kawaru-chan, you're so unassuming usually that you're terrifying when you're like this."

Camilla just smiled.

"Hijikata-san, you should just tell Itou that he is not wanted or needed here, so he should leave," Okita suggested, aggravation at the newest addition to the Shinsengumi clear in his voice.

Hijikata sighed in exasperation. "I can't just do that. Kondo likes Itou, first of all, and Itou is a powerful and influential figure that we cannot just insult. He has his own followers that would not appreciate it."

"That's annoying," Okita complained. "Kawaru-chan, think of a way to get rid of him."

"Already on that, Okita-san," Camilla responded without hesitation.

Harada and Nagakura guffawed at her nonchalant response, while Okita smirked eagerly. Chizuru blinked in surprise.

Hijikata gave her a stern look. "Kazama."

Camilla smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry."

Chizuru peered down at Saito, who had stopped practicing and was just standing there with his usual unreadable expression. "Saito-san, what do you think about Itou-san?"

The swordsman was silent for a moment, before saying calmly, "The diversity of our opinions is indicative of our size and strength, but should our beliefs become too different, it may very well be our downfall."

The jocular atmosphere vanished and Camilla straightened, a pensive expression on her face. She'd have to carry out her plans soon. Things were getting real now, and the happy days of wandering the streets with Heisuke and Chizuru were soon to be mere memories. She could feel it.

*line break*

"Hijikata-san!" Camilla called out, flinging the man's door open and walking in.

The Vice Commander jumped slightly due to her uncouth greeting, and glared. "Kazama. What did I tell you about manners?"

She smiled innocently at him. He gave her an unimpressed look. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you'd consider adding an extra division to the Shinsengumi," Camilla replied frankly. Before he could react, she continued, "A division that used guns instead of swords."

"What?" The expression on his face was a mix of outrage and utter disbelief.

Her smile was guileless. "Think about it! The enemy clearly has no qualms of using Western weapons, and even though you all are upstanding samurai, it would be strategical suicide to refuse to use guns and stick to swords. You would be mowed down in seconds."

Hijikata opened his mouth, and then closed it. Opened it again, and then closed it again. Camilla blinked at him patiently.

"Your reasoning is sound," Hijikata said gruffly in the end, but clearly he was not happy. "It seems like you've thought about this. What are your plans?"

Camilla took a deep breath. "So, ah… you see, I've been in contact with a few black market traders," she admitted. She cringed at his thunderous expression. "Wait, wait! Let me finish," she cried out, waving around her hands. Hijikata really was an intimidating person. "I have a specialized rifle that was custom made for me in the United States, and I had the traders duplicate it for me. In a few days, I'll have about fifty of them. If you give me your permission to do so, I will start recruiting and training them to be professional snipers."

Hijikata appraised her, expression unreadable. Camilla idly wondered why so many Shinsengumi captains had unreadable expressions.

"How will you find time to train them? You're busy half the week with being a geisha and the other half with meetings," Hijikata pointed out.

Camilla waved his worries aside. "I'm going to first train Sannan-san, and he can take care of the recruits when I'm busy."

"Sannan-san?" Hijikata repeated incredulously. "But his—"

"I know, but I can make adjustments to the rifle to make it easier for him to use," Camilla replied. She grinned. "I think it'll have to be a secret though."

"How on Earth are you going to manage to keep an entirely new division a secret?" Hijikata demanded.

She blinked. "Well you guys are going to move out soon, right? And this place'll be free to house other people. The new division will be those other people."

"But Sannan-san needs to be present at the headquarters, and so do you," the man pointed out. "How are you going to manage that?"

"That… dammit… I'll think of something…" Camilla said, frowning.

Hijikata's expression softened. "If you do, you can definitely give it a shot. Like you said, it would be strategical suicide not to do otherwise."

Camilla gave him a happy smile. "Thanks," she said softly, before leaving the room to ponder this new dilemma.

*line break*

That night, Camilla was restless, twisting and turning as her mind refused to submit to Morpheus. Something was wrong. Something was going to happen.

Suddenly, Chizuru, who was sleeping on a cot next Camilla, sat up. "Sannan-san," she whispered, voice muddled with sleep.

Camilla blinked at her. "Chizuru? Are you okay?"

"No… something's wrong," Chizuru said softly, looking worried. "Sannan-san…" Her eyes widened. "The medicine Okita-san was talking about… We have to go!" she said urgently, eyes boring into Camilla's.

Something was definitely wrong, Camilla agreed. The stillness in the air was unsettling. "Let's go then," she answered, standing and holding out a hand to help Chizuru up.

After dressing and arming themselves, the two girls crept out of their room.

"Look!" Chizuru whispered. "Why is Sannan-san out so late?"

When they reached the door of the room Sannan had just entered, Camilla held a hand to stop Chizuru from opening the door. "Stay out here. If I call for help, go get one of the captains," Camilla whispered quietly. Chizuru looked as if she was going to protest, but Camilla put a finger to her lips. "I'll deal with whatever's wrong with Sannan-san. Just stay out here and be alert."

Chizuru nodded reluctantly, and Camilla slipped into the room.

"Sannan-san."

The man started in surprise, turning from his table of chemical experiments and supplies. His eyes widened. "Kazama-kun. I did not expect… well, actually, your discovery of this secret is not very surprising. You were always very sharp," he said softly, eyes gleaming beneath his glasses. He gestured at the vial of blood red liquid sitting innocently on the tabletop. "I assume you're wondering what this is?"

Camilla raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what that is. I only came here because I sensed something was wrong."

Sannan gave her a kind smile. "Thank you, Kazama-kun, but you need not worry," he replied. Picking up the vial, he raised it up so that the light from the candles could illuminate it. "This is… a drug smuggled over from the West with the power to dramatically change human beings."

Stealthily reaching over to grip the handle of her gun, Camilla narrowed her eyes. "And are you planning on taking it?" Her tone was derisive. "Are you going to run away from reality by taking a _drug_?"

The kind expression quickly morphed into one of anger, bitterness and hatred. "Do not judge me!" Sannan snapped, gripping the vial so hard his knuckles turned white. "You do not know what I am suffering! I have no purpose anymore! I am, _was_ a samurai. My life's purpose was to follow the way of the sword, and now, I can't. I can't fight, I'm not useful anymore. Every day, I watch the others practice and it just gets harder and harder to cope. I have to do this!"

Camilla stared at him. "What does it do?" she asked quietly.

"It grants the drinker increased healing, speed and strength," Sannan answered, eyes still gleaming with a maniacal light. "It can heal my arm."

After seeing how passionate Sannan was about the sword, Camilla wasn't sure if asking him to help her with her firearms division would help his problem at all. Even though he'd be useful, it wouldn't be the same as being able to wield the sword again. "What are its side effects?"

Sannan had finally calmed down from his rant, and he looked down at the drug. "You've seen the side effects."

Camilla frowned, carding through her memories. She gasped. "Those things—!"

"Yes. This causes the drinker to lose all rational logic and sense," Sannan said softly.

"But, why would you—" she began, looking horrified. This was not something she had ever read in history. This was… this was absolutely insane.

He smiled. "I altered it, and it ought to let me retain my sanity."

She stared at him. Her heart pounded fearfully. What was this? What the hell was this place, this world? "Sannan-san, I know this probably won't change your mind, but I have to try. Just hear me out, okay?"

The man blinked at her, before nodding.

"Hijikata-san approved my request for a new division in the Shinsengumi. A secret division that uses not only swords but guns as well. It would be our trump card," Camilla informed him. "And I wanted to ask you to help me run it."

Sannan's dark brown eyes widened, before scowling at her. "I don't need your pity."

She frowned at him. "It's not pity. I really do need your help. I can't run an entire division of fifty people by myself." She sighed, giving him a pleading look. "I don't care if you take the drug or not, because I do understand what you feel. I would do the same if I couldn't do what I loved anymore. I just need your help."

Sannan stared at her, searching her face for any signs of deception and insincerity. A look of relief and gratitude crossed his eyes briefly before he nodded. "I'll help you."

And he poured the elixir down his throat.

Camilla tensed, watching the man with a sharp eye. "...Sannan-san?" she asked cautiously, drawing her gun.

"Stay… away," he croaked.

She watched with morbid fascination as his black hair slowly lightened until it was pure white.

Suddenly, he was right in front of her, eyes glowing a deep red and teeth bared in a feral, animalistic way. The only thing that prevented him from successfully wrapping his hands around her throat was her own speed and strength.

As Camilla pushed Sannan away from her, she realized what this drug was trying to do.

It was trying to imitate the physical abilities of an Oni.

As the creature that used to be Sannan rushed at her again, she executed a roundhouse kick that smashed into his temple, knocking him out almost immediately. "Huh," she said to herself, looking down at the man's unconscious body. "At least he can still be knocked out."

She looked around the room. "Now, how to explain this to Hijikata-san?"

"You'll have to think of something fast then, because I'm right here."

Shit.

Camilla turned around slowly. "Hijikata-san."

"Kazama. You'd better tell us what you're doing here before we kill you," the Vice Commander snarled, sword drawn and ready. Behind him were the other captains, who were all staring at Camilla accusingly.

"Where's Chizuru?" she asked. If they hurt Chizuru… well, let's just say she was very sure that she could take on the captains, now that she had access to her powers.

Okita narrowed his green eyes at her. "You're not in a position to demand anything from us. Talk first."

Camilla's patience wore thin. Here were people who were trying to violate the laws of nature by attempting to turn a human into an Oni, and that pissed her off. Nature was not meant to be violated like that. Humans were not gods.

But their coldness and suspicion still hurt. The betrayal in Harada and Shinpachi's eyes, the cold disappointment in Saito's, the hurt and anger in Hijikata's… they all struck at Camilla's heart.

She scowled. "I'm not some spy or traitor, if that's what you're thinking," she snapped. "Chizuru woke up in middle of the night because she felt that something was wrong, and I agreed to go look with her. We stumbled upon Sannan-san, and followed him here. I had her stay outside while I confronted him, and he told me about this drug. At first I was very skeptical about it, but after he explained to me how he felt about not being able to use his arm, I couldn't bring myself to stop him. I understood what he was going through. If I couldn't do what I loved, what I lived for, I would do the same as he did. So I let him drink it. I don't know if his alterations worked though. He didn't seem very sane to me."

Camilla stared defiantly into Hijikata's cold eyes, ignoring how his closed off expression made her heart ache. "That's all there is to it. But I would like to know why you are messing with nature like this. This is fucking unnatural. Men are not supposed to be gods." She clenched her fists, trying to push down her anger. "And those who try _never_ have a good ending."

Okita raised an eyebrow. "You let him drink it, and you understand why he'd want to drink it and take the risk of losing his sanity, but you're upset over that?"

"There is a reason why humans heal slowly, why they're not super strong or super fast!" Camilla retorted, eyes blazing. "And a drug like this that lifts those limitations clearly should have a horrid side effect other than losing your mind! Think!" she barked. "Fucking hell, think! Think past the greed and powerlust and delusions!" She might have been a bit hypocritical there… but she stood by what she said about the drug. It should not be used.

Hijikata looked furious. "Do not overstep your boundaries, Kazama!" he snapped back. "These things do not concern you!"

She laughed derisively. "Do not concern me?" She stepped closer to him, jabbing her finger into his chest aggressively. The others watched the showdown between the two with fascination. "I don't care if you think it doesn't concern me! I care about all of you dammit, so I will be concerned no matter what you say!" she spat, before freezing. Did she really…? Oh crap, she did.

Harada peered at her. "You care about us."

She glowered. "Of course I do." Turning back to Hijikata, she raised a defiant eyebrow. "So?"

He looked taken aback with her declaration that she cared for them. "I will consider it," he said at last. "And we'll have to think of a cover story to tell Itou come morning." He gazed at her, less cold and closed off as before. "I will consider your argument," he repeated, softer this time.

Shinpachi looked awed. "Kawaru-chan really is fierce in her dedication, ne?"

Camilla breathed out, letting some of the tension in her body seep away. It seemed that she had successfully salvaged their trust in her. "I don't care for many people, but I won't hesitate to do anything I can for those I do care about," she said simply. "Now, where _is_ Chizuru?"


End file.
